Choices
by Jules-foil
Summary: AU What if Clark hadn't run alone at the end of Shattered, but had managed to bring Lex too? WARNING: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

AU: What if Clark hadn't run away when Lex accused him of not being human? Takes up at the end of Shattered. Disclaimer: Smallville and all pertaining characters are property of WB  
  
"You're not even human."  
  
The words repeated over and over in Clark's head. His stomach lurched as he imagined all the awful possible reactions Lex might have to this revelation. How many times had he said that he didn't forgive a person for lying to him? But then the gravel on the road began to shift under the weight of an approaching car.  
  
"Lex, we've got to get out of here." Clark insisted, kneeling down next to his unstable friend.  
  
"I'm not crazy." Lex said calculatingly. "You're my proof."  
  
"No, Lex, you can't!" Clark said fearfully. Clark's heart pounded and his hands grew slick as the car grew closer. "Lex, please, if they catch us now they'll lock us both up! I know I owe you one hell of an explanation, and I promise you'll get it! But right now, you have to trust me!"  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore, Clark." Lex said desperately, once again questioning his own sanity. Clark squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Believe that I'm your friend." Clark said, quoting Lex. Still, Lex did not appear convinced. "Yesterday you said, 'You're either with me or against me, Clark. Choose right now!' And I did. I left with you. My mom, my dad, Chloe, none of them wanted me to go, but I did. That's why I'm here. I've got your back. Always! If you never believe another word I say, believe that now!"  
  
Lex still hesitated. He looked Clark in the eye searchingly, calculatingly, and desperately. Finally, the sound of the approaching car snapped Lex into action.  
  
"Let's go!" Lex agreed, clambering to his feet.  
  
Clark helped Lex stumble toward the woods. As they passed the demolished car where Morgan Edge was still unconscious and bleeding, Clark paused. He smashed the already cracked window on the driver's side. He reached into the car and ripped off Morgan Edge's jacket.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lex asked, paranoia returning to his voice.  
  
"Evidence." Clark said simply. He glanced over his shoulder. The car's front bumper was visible through the trees. "Come on!"  
  
As Lionel's psychiatrists pulled up in the black SUV, they caught a glimpse of Lex disappearing into the woods. The orderlies leapt from the car and crashed through the woods in hot pursuit.  
  
"They're gaining on us!" Lex cried out.  
  
"Not for long." Clark said. "Close your eyes."  
  
Having nothing left to lose, Clark put his arm around Lex's waist and lifted him off his feet. They sped off through the woods leaving the human orderlies to wonder how Lex had disappeared so quickly. He didn't stop until they reached Hobson's Pond.  
  
"Are you okay?" Clark asked when he put Lex down. Lex just stared at him with a slack jaw. "I know. I'll explain later! Right now we need to come up with a plan."  
  
"Why are we here?" Lex asked.  
  
"This is where my dad and Nixon were trapped during the storm, remember?" Clark said. "Your father was in the hospital while all that was happening so he won't know to look here. We can hide in the crypt until we figure out what we're going to do."  
  
Clark climbed down the steps into the old basement. Lex reluctantly followed. Clark quickly got as far away from the remaining meteor rocks from the cave-in as he could. Lex followed him tiredly and sat down on one of the fallen columns.  
  
"So when are you going to tell me what just happened back there, Clark?" Lex demanded.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Clark said, shifting his weight back and forth and fidgeting with his hands. "Okay. Well, let's start with how I know Morgan Edge."  
  
"You do know him!" Lex accused, paranoia taking hold again.  
  
"Yes, I do." Clark admitted. "But not because of all this. I swear to you, Lex. I'm not part of their conspiracy."  
  
"Then how do you two go way back?" Lex demanded. "And why did he call you Kal?"  
  
"Because that's the name I used when I was in Metropolis last summer." Clark said. "Remember, I told you that after my mom lost her baby I ran away to Metropolis?" Lex nodded. "Well, while I was there I called myself Kal and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. At one point, I caught Morgan Edge's attention. He asked me to do a job for him. Before I finished it my dad found me and brought me home."  
  
"What possessed you to get involved with Morgan Edge?" Lex asked in astonishment.  
  
"Possessed, that's a good word for it." Clark sighed, queasy with shame at the things he'd said, done, and enjoyed. "We'll get to that part."  
  
"What do you mean we'll get to it?" Lex said angrily. "Tell me now!"  
  
"No." Clark said. "Not yet. You're not coherent enough. Look, I know what they did to you, Lex. I cornered Darius and I made him tell me. You were right. They were drugging you. They spiked your scotch."  
  
"Of course!" Lex gasped, as if it were all coming together in his addled mind. "I have a drink almost every day."  
  
"And you drink more when you're upset." Clark agreed. "Remember when we were at the mansion looking for proof of what happened to you? You took a drink of your scotch. You were getting to be pretty lucid again up until then. But after that you started slipping again. Next thing you know you're lashing out at Lana in the stables."  
  
"Oh my God!" Lex gasped. "Lana! Did I hurt her?"  
  
"She's in pretty bad shape." Clark admitted, wishing he was by her side instead of in this dank cellar. "I got her to the hospital, but I don't know if she's going to be okay."  
  
"Oh, damn it!" Lex cursed. But, just as quickly as the lucidity came the paranoia returned. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to distract me?"  
  
"Of course not." Clark insisted. "I'm just trying to explain things as clearly as I can."  
  
"Then explain how you stopped that car!" Lex shouted. "Explain how you got us out of there so fast! Explain why you've been lying to me since the first time I laid eyes on you!" Clark cringed. "What the hell are you? Tell me!"  
  
"I will." Clark vowed. "I promise I will. Just not now."  
  
"Why not?" Lex demanded.  
  
"Because you're not thinking clearly." Clark repeated. "You're still too doped up. Listen, Lex, this is going to be a very long and complicated explanation. I'm not going to tell you until I'm sure you're clean enough to understand and remember everything. As soon as you're system is clear of whatever they were giving you, I'll tell you."  
  
"Why should I believe that?" Lex sneered. "Everything you've ever told me has been a lie."  
  
"Not everything." Clark insisted. "Lex, please. I know I've kept a lot from you. I'm sorry. I'll tell you the truth. I'll tell you everything! I'm sorry I lied to you for so long. I promise I will never lie to you again."  
  
Lex looked Clark over appraisingly. Tears clouded Clark's unusual aqua irises. He chewed his lower lip, a tic Lex recognized as signifying nervousness. Every fiber of his being begged Lex to please forgive him, to believe in him again just this once.  
  
"By the time this is all over," Lex said commandingly. "You tell me everything."  
  
"Yes." Clark agreed.  
  
"All right." Lex nodded. "I'll let it go and try to trust you. For now." Clark smiled gratefully. "So, do you have a plan?"  
  
"We're going to need help." Clark stated. "Your father's got a lot of resources."  
  
"Well, if we're going on the run we can't use anything of mine!" Lex said. "He'd find us in a second. So, unless you have any other rich friends I don't know about I think we're screwed."  
  
Suddenly, Clark's eyes brightened up with an idea.  
  
"I think I know someone who can help us!" Clark exclaimed. "You up for a road trip?"  
  
"To where?" Lex asked.  
  
"New York." Clark said.  
  
"Who do you know in New York?" Lex demanded.  
  
"Dr. Victor Swann." Clark told him.  
  
"How do you know him?" Lex asked in amazement.  
  
"Uh, that's part of that long explanation I owe you." Clark dodged. "Let's just say, we've met and I think he might be willing to help. If we can just get to him."  
  
"Good." Lex breathed. "That's very good."  
  
"We'll need a car." Clark plotted. "And some cash."  
  
"Clark, wait!" Lex exclaimed. "We can't leave yet! We need proof! To show I was never crazy."  
  
"That's why I grabbed the jacket." Clark said. "It's got Morgan Edge's blood on it so we'll be able to prove he really was involved."  
  
"We need more than that." Lex said. "This isn't just about clearing my name, Clark. If either of us is ever going to be safe we need to make sure my father can never do this again."  
  
"So we'll go to the US Attorney, like you planned." Clark said.  
  
"We'll need more than our words and a bloody jacket." Lex said.  
  
"We'll have your blood tested when we reach New York to prove you were drugged." Clark said.  
  
"What if I'm clean by the time we get there?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'll go back to the mansion." Clark offered. "Get a sample of the scotch they were drugging you with."  
  
"They may have gotten rid of it by now." Lex said. "No, Clark. We need the evidence I'd gathered against my father. We need the files he stole out of my safe."  
  
"What makes you think he hasn't destroyed all that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Because it implicates Morgan Edge as much as it does him." Lex said. "You can bet my father would want to keep that kind of collateral."  
  
"All right." Clark said. "Where would it be? The vault in his office in LuthorCorp?"  
  
"Probably." Lex realized miserably. "Damn! I should have made him open the safe while I was there. I'll never make it into the building now."  
  
"I can get it." Clark said.  
  
"You?" Lex said. "How?"  
  
"I've done it before." Clark confessed. "That's what Morgan Edge hired me to do. I broke into your father's vault and stole something from him."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't finish that job." Lex said.  
  
"I didn't." Clark replied. "I was supposed to give what I found to Morgan Edge. I didn't. He wound up having to hunt me down in Smallville to get it back."  
  
"Why didn't you just give it to him?" Lex asked.  
  
"Because it was mine." Clark said. "But, we'll get to that later. Just trust me. I can do it."  
  
"All right." Lex said. "I'll wait here while you get what we need. You can get money out of the register at the Talon. I'll reimburse Lana later."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that'll be okay." Clark agreed reluctantly. "What'll we do about a car though? We can't take any of yours."  
  
"The truck I tried to give you is still in my garage." Lex said. "No one will think to look for that."  
  
"Great." Clark said, getting his heart beating faster as the plan took form. They were really going to do this. "I'll take care of everything and be back as soon as I can." Clark started to go, but Lex reached out and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What if you don't come back?" Lex whimpered, child-like fear creeping into his voice.  
  
"I'll come back." Clark said. "I promised not to lie to you again, remember?"  
  
Lex slowly released Clark's arm. Clark gave him a reassuring nod and jogged up the steps. Once he was out of the cellar he sped off toward town. When he arrived, he entered the Talon through the alley. It was closed due to Lana's accident and Lex's break with reality.  
  
Clark crept to the register and opened it. He'd hoped that someone would have already emptied the register and deposited the money but, sure enough, there were the profits from yesterday still lying in the drawer. Clark grabbed a pen and one of the waitress pads and started writing a note to explain to Lana why he'd taken the money. He couldn't get past 'Dear Lana, I'm sorry but. . .' Finally, Clark crumpled up the note and closed the register. He'd almost gotten Lana killed last night. He couldn't steal from her too. Clark quickly checked his own wallet to discover thirty-seven dollars. That would have to do.  
  
After failing in his first mission, Clark made his way to the mansion. He did a quick x-ray scan of the rooms and found the place swarming with people looking for Lex. This was going to be interesting. Clark crept to the garage. Fortunately, no one was in there. After x-raying the room for cameras and finding only the normal security feed, Clark quickly fried the camera and started looking for the truck. When he found it, hidden in the back, Clark almost had to laugh at how out of place it looked with all Lex's other cars. Clark quickly retrieved the right set of keys from the cabinet where Lex stored them all, but he didn't put them in the ignition. The sound of an engine starting would bring the people in the house swooping down on him. Instead, Clark put the keys in his pocket, opened the garage doors, and carefully carried the truck out. Once he was in the driveway he put the car in neutral and pushed it down onto the road. Phase one was complete. Now came the hard part.  
  
Clark still needed to get a sample of Lex's scotch so it could be tested. That meant sneaking into the library which appeared to be enemy headquarters at the moment. Even though no one could see him at top speed, it would be impossible to maneuver around so many people and still get what he needed and not alert someone that something was going on. Before anything else could be attempted, that house had to be cleared. Fast as he could, Clark ran to the payphone downtown and called the mansion. Darius answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor is presently unavailable." Darius said shortly.  
  
"Uh, yes I know." Clark said in a scratchy voice and thick southern drawl. "I think I just saw him out on Loeb's Bridge."  
  
"How long ago was this?" Darius demanded urgently.  
  
"I just passed him a few minutes ago." Clark said. "He was just kind of standing by the side of the road, staring at nothing. Seemed pretty out of it."  
  
"Sir, Mr. Luthor is not himself right now." Darius said. Clark bit his tongue so hard it nearly bled. "You must not approach him. Someone will be out there immediately. Thank you for the tip."  
  
"My pleasure." Clark forced. "Always happy to help."  
  
The moment he hung up Clark sped off back to the mansion. Just as he arrived, two black SUV's sped off toward Loeb's Bridge. Clark quickly x- rayed the mansion again and saw only a few remaining security guards walking the halls and what appeared to be Darius still in the library. Clark smiled.  
  
He entered the house through the garage and stealthily made his way down the halls. Clark continued to focus his eyes into x-ray mode the entire time so there'd be no surprises. Finally, he made it to the library. Darius was on the phone. Clark listened from the doorway, waiting for the opportunity to make his move.  
  
"Yes sir." Darius said. "Your son was sighted on Loeb's Bridge. They're going to collect him now." He was talking to Lionel Luthor. "But sir, the Kent boy was here earlier. . . He clearly still believes Lex's ranting. He threatened me and demanded I tell him how Lex was being drugged. . .No sir, of course I didn't tell him." Clark stifled a laugh at Darius's cowardly lie. "No sir, you weren't mentioned. . .Yes, of course. . . Absolutely sir, we're replacing the tainted scotch immediately."  
  
Clark's heart gave a leap. They hadn't ditched the doped supply yet! That was definitely his cue. He waited until Darius was facing the other way then at top speed he grabbed ran in, grabbed the scotch bottle, and ran out of the mansion. He was in and out in less than a minute. He climbed into the waiting truck and drove as fast as he could back toward Hobson's Pond. He hid the truck in the woods and then it was time for phase three. Clark was going back to LuthorCorp. 


	2. Chapter 2

This was the fourth time Clark had broken into LuthorCorp. He used the same entrance he had when Lucas was pretending to hold Lex and Lionel hostage, crawling through the ventilation system. Below the grate, Lionel was sitting at his desk. It warmed Clark's heart to see how nervous Lionel appeared, but his presence at all was unfortunate. Still, Clark was not going to let Lex down. He resumed his x-ray eyes. The vent to his left led right over the vault. He crawled through the vent until he was right on top of the vault. It was titanium, not lead, so Clark was able to see inside. Once he assured himself that there was no refined kryptonite inside, Clark peeled back the aluminum of the vent. Now, how to get into the actual vault without alerting Lionel?  
  
Clark finally got an idea. Using his heat vision, he focused on the roof of the vault. At first it seemed the vault wall was too thick, but slowly the metal began to melt. It took a long time, but Clark finally managed to cut a circle out of the roof, leaving a hole just big enough for him. He caught the falling piece just before it could clatter to the ground, placed it on the roof of the vault, and squeezed inside. Once he was in, he gawked in dismay at the hundreds of files in filling the vault! Clark sighed and started looking through them. The more he opened, the clearer it became that there was a lot more to find than Lex's missing files in here.  
  
He found files detailing Lionel's dealings with Lex's psychiatrist. When he read what Lionel had been planning for his own son he felt physically ill. Those were definitely coming with him. There were so many files on shady dealings he didn't know where to start so he just grabbed a couple for examples and decided he'd let the Attorney General figure it out. Then, he found something that made mouth go dry. Another file on him. Apparently, Lionel's interest in him began long before he suspected Clark was special. The file detailed his adoption, his school records, and marked the conspicuous lack of any relevant medical history. Lionel considered Clark an investment and, like any other investment, was keeping an eye on his progress. Then, Clark saw the most recent addition to this file. His insides froze. He struggled to explain it away, but there it was in black and white: a description of Lionel Luthor's employment of Chloe Sullivan.  
  
Strange, unintelligible sounds came out of Clark's mouth as he stared; he couldn't think or move. How could Chloe do this to him? He had done nothing to deserve this kind of betrayal. Didn't she realize that she was putting his very life in danger? But there was no time for this now. Lex. Think about Lex. He had to find that other file. Finally, he did. Now he had to cover up the burglary, or else this might not hold up in court.  
  
Clark reached through the hole and quickly replaced the vent. Then he pulled the missing piece of the vault back into place and used heat vision to weld it in. Then he used his strength to smooth out the metal; no one could ever tell the difference. But now, how was he going to get out?  
  
This called for drastic action. Clark focused on the door with his heat vision. Soon, there was a small hole melted through the door and the false wall masking the vault door started to smoke and burn. Lionel leapt to his feet, looked around in confusion, and quickly rushed from his office. Clark tucked the files into his shirt to protect them, opened the vault, and stepped out through the flames. He smoothed out the hole on both sides of the door and closed it again. His sleeve had caught fire, but Clark patted out the flames before any of the files were singes. The rest of Lionel's office wasn't fairing so well. Clark focused a stream of heat into an electrical outlet until it sparked and smoked. It would be declared an electrical fire. Clark climbed onto Lionel's desk and pulled himself back into the ventilation system just as the sprinkler system kicked on. With all the confusion he was able to make it out of the building without a problem. Once he was out he ran all the way back to Hobson's Pond as fast as he could. He arrived just as it was getting dark  
  
"Lex?" Clark called quietly as he came down the steps into the crypt. "Where are you?" For one terrifying minute, Clark was afraid Lex had taken off and everything he'd just gone through was for nothing. But then, a metal rod came flying at his head out of the darkness. Clark instinctively ducked just in time to avoid being hit. "Whoa, Lex! Take it easy. It's me! It's Clark."  
  
"Clark?" Lex asked, still holding the rod above his head. "Oh, thank God. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
"I told you I'd come back." Clark said warily. "Uh, do you think you could put that down?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Lex nodded, dropping the rod. "Did you get everything?"  
  
"Just about." Clark nodded. "The truck's hidden in the woods. I got the scotch bottle, and I overheard Darius on the phone with your father. It sounded like they hadn't switched it yet. I didn't get the money though. I'm sorry, I couldn't steal from Lana. But I've got some cash and it's not like we could stay in a hotel anyway. You're kind of conspicuous."  
  
"Did you get the file?" Lex asked urgently.  
  
"And then some!" Clark grinned, producing mother-load he'd found from inside his jacket.  
  
"Then let's get the hell out of here." Lex said. Clark smiled. It was good to see Lex in control again, if only for a moment.  
  
Soon, Clark and Lex were on the highway heading for New York. They drove in silence while Lex flipped through some of the other files Clark had taken. He seemed grimly satisfied by what he saw. Then he reached for the file detailing Lionel's plan with the psychiatrist. Clark snatched it away from him.  
  
"You don't want to read that yet." Clark told him. Lex frowned, but decided to let it go. Then he saw the file with Clark's name on it.  
  
"What's that?" Lex asked.  
  
"Your father was keeping a file on me too." Clark said without inflection. Lex's brow furrowed and his frown deepened, but he didn't comment. They resumed their uncomfortable silence.  
  
At one point Lex dozed off. When he woke up, the truck was parked at a rest stop and Clark was not there. Lex looked wildly about and was just reaching for the handle when the driver's door opened and Clark climbed in loaded down with candy, chips, and bottled water.  
  
"Good, you're up." Clark observed, putting the food down between them.  
  
"Where did you go?" Lex asked suspiciously.  
  
"Lex, I just went to get us something to eat." Clark said. He handed Lex a bottle of water. "You should drink lots of water to help flush out your system." Lex turned the bottle over in his hands suspiciously. Clark saw with disappointment that he still didn't completely trust him. "The seal's not broken. It's safe."  
  
Lex didn't say anything, but he did open the bottle and take a drink.  
  
"Where are we?" Lex asked.  
  
"Illinois." Clark said, tearing the wrapper off a Milky Way bar. "We've been driving all night. I just need to get some sleep and then we can head out again." Clark bit ravenously into his candy bar. "I was thinking, maybe we should call your father."  
  
"What?" Lex practically shouted.  
  
"Lex, calm down." Clark said patiently. "I'm talking about a bluff. If your father thinks we're on his tail he's going to work really fast to cover all this up and we both know how good he is at that."  
  
"So what are you thinking?" Lex asked.  
  
"We blame Morgan Edge." Clark said. "I'll tell him I followed you to that house and heard you and Edge talking and now we both believe that Edge, not your father, set you up. If he thinks you believe him about Edge, he might slip up a bit."  
  
"I don't know." Lex said.  
  
"I'll use your cell phone." Clark said. "You'll listen in and if it gets too risky, let me know and I'll cut out."  
  
"Okay." Lex agreed. He pulled out his cell, dialed, and handed it to Clark.  
  
"Yes?" Lionel answered irritably.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" Clark said, trying not to sound guilty. "It's Clark Kent."  
  
"Do you know where my son is?" Lionel growled.  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm calling." Clark lied. "Sir, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I blamed you for what's happening to Lex. But as it turns out, we were both sort of right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lionel asked.  
  
"I followed Lex to some house in the woods." Clark said. "You're not going to believe this, but Morgan Edge was there! Or at least a man claiming to be Morgan Edge. Lex wasn't hallucinating. The plastic surgery, the drugs, all of it was true. Only Morgan Edge was the one who did it. I'm not sure why. Edge took off before Lex could ask him. He tried to run Lex down with a car! Then we heard someone else coming and we ran."  
  
"You shouldn't have." Lionel said. "That was Lex's therapist."  
  
"Oh." Clark feigned surprise. "I'm sorry we didn't know that."  
  
"Clark, are you with Lex now?" Lionel demanded.  
  
"Kind of." Clark fibbed. "We're in a diner. Lex just went to the bathroom and I thought I'd better call you so you know what's going on. Lex is still pretty paranoid from the drugs, you know, so I couldn't call in front of him." Lex nodded his approval of this story.  
  
"Clark, you need to get him to come home." Lionel said.  
  
"I can't." Clark said. "Like I said, he's still really paranoid. He trusts me for now, but if I suggest that again he might try to take off without me and then who knows where he'll go. The best I can do right now is stay with him and keep him safe until the drugs wear off."  
  
"Well then tell me where you are and we'll come get you." Lionel said.  
  
"I'm not sure." Clark said. "Lex has been driving and I fell asleep a while back. Oh, listen, he's coming back. I've got to get off the phone. Could you please call my parents and let them know I'm okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Lionel said impatiently. "But Clark, listen to me. . ."  
  
"I've got to go." Clark interrupted. "I'll call again when I can." He quickly turned off the phone and tossed it back to Lex.  
  
"It is frightening how good at that you are." Lex said dryly.  
  
"Years of practice." Clark admitted with averted eyes. "It's not like I enjoy lying, you know. I hate it! Especially when I have to lie to people I care about. I usually don't have a choice."  
  
"Well, it came in handy today." Lex said. "So, did you get anything edible?" Clark smiled and tossed him a granola bar. Clark got a couple hours of sleep and then they were back on the road, headed for New York.  
  
Back in Kansas, Smallville was in utter chaos. Lana was still in the hospital. Pete was freaking out, convinced that Lex had done something terrible to Clark. Chloe was terrified, not just for Clark but also for herself. Now more than ever she was feeling the heat of her devil's deal. And, naturally, Clark's parents were a wreck. Martha was crying and Jonathan couldn't stop pacing.  
  
"Where could he be?" Jonathan said for the hundredth time. Finally, he grabbed his jacket off the back of a kitchen chair. "I'm going to go look for him."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Jonathan eagerly snatched it up.  
  
"Clark?" Jonathan said hopefully.  
  
"No, Mr. Kent, this is Lionel Luthor." Lionel said. Jonathan couldn't have been more disappointed.  
  
"Listen, Mr. Luthor, now is not a good time." Jonathan said impatiently. "My son is missing and I was just going out to look for him. I'm sure you understand."  
  
"That's actually what I'm calling you about." Lionel said. "I just received a phone call from your son. It appears he's with Lex."  
  
"What?" Jonathan exclaimed. "Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know." Lionel said. "He didn't have time to say. What I gathered, however, was that Lex's psychotic break was, in fact, manufactured."  
  
"I don't understand." Jonathan said.  
  
"It appears your son witnessed a confrontation between Lex and the man responsible for his condition." Lionel said. "A hired thug called Morgan Edge."  
  
"I've heard of him." Jonathan said cautiously.  
  
"Near as I can guess, someone must have hired him to remove Lex." Lionel said. "Probably trying to make LuthorCorp vulnerable to a take-over. If I ever find out who hired that man to do this to my son. . ."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, are you sure you don't know where the boys are now?" Jonathan interrupted.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Lionel said. "Lex is still coming down off whatever drug he was being slipped. Clark has generously offered to stay with him and make sure nothing happens and to call as soon as he gets another chance. You really do have an extraordinary boy, Mr. Kent. He wanted me to call and assure you he's all right."  
  
"Are you sure he is?" Jonathan demanded. "Exactly what kind of state is Lex in right now?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Lionel said. "However, Clark didn't seem concerned. Apparently, your son has a calming influence on Lex. He trusts him. I'm sure they'll be just fine. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but right now I have to look into the situation with Mr. Edge."  
  
"If you hear from them again, you call us." Jonathan commanded.  
  
"Of course." Lionel said. "Goodbye." Jonathan hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Martha asked.  
  
"That was Lionel Luthor." Jonathan said. "Clark is with Lex."  
  
Jonathan joined Martha at the kitchen table and recapped his conversation with Lionel. There was nothing they could do now but wait and wonder.  
  
Clark did call Smallville several more times, but not to talk to Lionel. Every few hours he called the Smallville Medical Center to check on Lana. She was out of danger, but significant damage had been done to her left leg, damage she may not fully recover from. Clark's guilt was terrible. He didn't tell Lex. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached New York, Lex appeared to be doing much better. He had a rough time when they drove through Pennsylvania, going through a sort of withdrawal, but Clark made sure he drank lots of water, helped him when he was sick, and together they got through it. Dr. Swann wasn't at the planetarium, but Clark was able to get his home address there. Now they stood in the lobby of Victor Swann's complex, trying to get up to the penthouse, but the receptionist wouldn't let them up.  
  
"I can't let you up without an appointment." He said snidely.  
  
"Look, this is really important." Clark insisted. "Just tell him Clark Kent needs to see him."  
  
The receptionist sighed dramatically, but he pressed the intercom anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Swann." The receptionist said. "But there's a Clark Kent here demanding to see you. He claims it's an emergency."  
  
"Send him up immediately." Dr. Swann ordered. "Cancel any other appointments and hold my calls."  
  
"Uh, yes sir!" The receptionist stammered in surprise. "Uh, you can go right up."  
  
"Thank you." Clark said shortly. Lex smirked at the shocked receptionist as he watched the two of them step into the elevator.  
  
"How'd you pull that off?" Lex asked once the doors were closed.  
  
"Dr. Swann knows about me." Clark said. "He knows I wouldn't come to him unless it was a matter of life and death."  
  
"Wait a minute." Lex said angrily. "You couldn't tell me what you are, but you could tell Victor Swann?"  
  
"No." Clark replied. "He told me."  
  
Lex opened his mouth to ask what Clark meant, but the elevator opened revealing the office of Dr. Victor Swann. Dr. Swann was in his wheel chair behind his desk. An assistant brushed into the elevator as Clark and Lex stepped out.  
  
"I assumed it would be best to discuss your visit in private." Dr. Swann explained.  
  
"Definitely." Clark said. "Thank you for seeing me."  
  
"Of course." Dr. Swann said.  
  
"This is my friend, Lex Luthor." Clark introduced. "We've kind of got a problem."  
  
Victor Swann listened patiently while Clark and Lex thoroughly described the ordeal Lex had been put through. He didn't even flinch when he learned Lionel was behind it all. Being another billionaire, apparently he was familiar with Lionel's tactics. He did, however, seem very impressed when Clark pulled out the bag containing the wealth of evidence he'd collected.  
  
"So, do you think you can help us?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, you've made that job a lot easier by bringing me this to work with." Dr. Swan said as he glanced at the file Clark held up for him. "Yes, I think maybe I can. What exactly do you want to do?"  
  
"My original plan was to go to the US Attorney." Lex said. "But an investigation into my father is going to take a long time and I don't know who's working for him anymore."  
  
"I think we should still take you evidence to the US Attorney." Dr. Swann said. "I can make sure the agents who investigate aren't on your father's payroll."  
  
"How?" Lex asked.  
  
"Because they'll be on mine." Dr. Swann said bluntly. Clark blinked with surprise; he never thought he'd be grateful for such blatant corruption. "I'll arrange for the two of you to stay here until everything is in order. I assume Lionel doesn't know where you are?"  
  
"No," Clark said. "And I'm also pretty sure he doesn't know what we've got on him."  
  
"Even if he does find out about the missing files, he'll probably assume Morgan Edge stole them." Lex said.  
  
"That's good." Dr. Swann agreed. "We'll set the FBI on Edge first. Then, while Lionel's distracted with him, they can conduct their investigation of his dealings without alerting him. Now, if you'll allow it, I'll call my personal physician in to examine you, Lex."  
  
"That's fine." Lex agreed. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help."  
  
Dr. Swann smiled and made the call. While he was talking to his physician, Lex pulled Clark aside to talk.  
  
"So, this is it!" Clark grinned. "It looks like this might actually work."  
  
"Maybe." Lex said noncommittally. "At least I'll have a clean bill of mental health soon."  
  
"Yeah, I think the withdrawal episode cleaned you out." Clark agreed.  
  
"This means you and I need to have a talk very soon." Lex said warningly. Clark paled and started chewing on his lower lip again. But he'd made a promise and he couldn't back out now.  
  
"Okay." Clark nodded. "Soon."  
  
A few minutes later, Dr. Swann's personal physician was in the bedroom examining Lex. Clark and Dr. Swann waited in the office.  
  
"Dr. Swann, do you still have the message and the information about Krypton that you told me?" Clark asked.  
  
"Of course." Dr. Swann replied. "Why do you need it?"  
  
"Lex saw me do some things." Clark explained. "He'd suspected me for a long time, but now he knows. I promised I'd tell him the truth."  
  
"Well, Clark, that information really belongs to you." Dr. Swann admitted. "But are you sure this is a secret you want to share?"  
  
"At this point," Clark sighed. "I'm kind of out of options."  
  
Dr. Swann nodded sympathetically. He downloaded all the information onto a laptop for Clark.  
  
"Well, I must say, Mr. Luthor," Dr. Swann's physician said as he and Lex came in. "Considering all the abuse your body's endured over the past few days, you've made an amazing recovery. I'll run your blood immediately. If you were drugged, some trace should still be present. I'll have the results for you in a few hours."  
  
"Thank you." Lex said, shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
After the doctor left, one of Dr. Swann's assistants led Clark and Lex to their rooms. Dr. Swann provided them with pajamas and told them to leave their clothes in the hallway so he could have them washed for them. But neither Clark nor Lex were going to bed just yet. After showering for the first time in three days, Clark knew he couldn't put this off any longer. It was time to tell Lex the truth. He picked up the laptop, his file, and headed down the hall.  
  
"Lex?" Clark called, softly knocking on the door. The lock turned and Lex opened the door.  
  
"Come on in, Clark." Lex said authoritatively. Clark sighed and followed Lex inside. Lex closed the door behind them.  
  
Clark took a seat at the table near the window. He stared at the swirls in the woodwork, avoiding eye contact as Lex sat across from him.  
  
"All this time. . .I was right about you." Lex started what promised to be a long conversation. Clark nodded.  
  
"I'm not really sure where to start here." Clark said awkwardly.  
  
"Beginnings are usually considered good for that." Lex suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure what that is." Clark said. "Okay. Let me try this. After you saw me stop Edge's car you said I wasn't human. You're right. I'm not. But I didn't know that until less than three years ago. Right after you hit me with your car on Loeb's Bridge."  
  
Clark went on from there. Once he started talking it came much easier. He talked for hours, explaining everything to Lex as thoroughly as he could. Lex rarely interrupted, not wanting to disrupt Clark's flow. He only stopped him when he had a pertinent question. Clark wound up having to explain a lot of specific incidents, some of which he'd rather have forgotten. But he told the whole story as well as he could remember. Finally it was over. But then came the part that Clark absolutely couldn't stand. The silence.  
  
"Lex?" Clark said. "Lex, please just say something!"  
  
"You should have come to me, Clark." Lex said coolly. "I'm your friend. I would have protected you."  
  
"And now you won't?" Clark asked nervously. Lex didn't say anything. "Lex, listen. I know what you must be thinking right now. . ."  
  
"What am I thinking?" Lex demanded.  
  
"You think I never told you because I didn't think I could trust a Luthor." Clark said.  
  
"Good guess." Lex conceded.  
  
"But that's not it!" Clark insisted. "I told you, I didn't even know what I was until right after we met. Even if keeping my secret wasn't the one rule my family lives by, which it is, how could I tell you what I was when I didn't even know? Can't you understand, I was scared! Then the next year. . ." Clark pulled out the file that Lionel had been keeping on him. "Your father was suspicious of me too. Not long after my mom started working for him we found out that he was doing some major meteor research, that he had the key to the ship, and that he was keeping files on me. Your father keeps such close tabs on you, Lex, I couldn't risk telling you. He would have found out too. And by then, I'd lied to you so many times I didn't see how you could ever forgive me. It was never a question of my not trusting you Lex. It's just that no one was supposed to know."  
  
Lex was silent for another few minutes, trying to think through what Clark had just said. He had a definite advantage over Pete; none of this really surprised him too much. It was nothing more than what he'd suspected at one time or another. Still, it was a lot to process.  
  
"What was your biological father's name, again?" Lex asked.  
  
"Jor-el." Clark said.  
  
"And what about you?" Lex asked. "What's your real name?"  
  
"My real name is Clark Kent." Clark said firmly. "But Jor-el calls me Kal-el."  
  
"Kal-el." Lex repeated. "Oh, I get it. Kal-el. . . Kal. Okay. So, your species created the caves, huh?"  
  
"I guess." Clark said.  
  
"What are your parents going to do when they find out you've told me all this?" Lex asked  
  
"Oh, they're going to kill me!" Clark said instantly and unequivocally. "Especially my dad. And if he doesn't, Pete will. Or they might just kill you."  
  
"Yes, it does sound like I'd be the easier target." Lex chuckled. "So, when are you going to tell them?"  
  
"I don't know." Clark sighed.  
  
"How about now?" Lex suggested. He pulled out his cell phone and held it out to Clark.  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea!" Clark said.  
  
"Why not?" Lex asked. "You're going to have to tell them eventually. Tell them now while we're not there and give them a chance to get used to the idea before we have to face them."  
  
"What if your father has tapped our phones or something?" Clark searched for an excuse. However, Lex was no longer suffering from the drug- induced paranoia and he wasn't buying it.  
  
"Call Pete, then." Lex said. "My father won't have bugged his house, especially since his mother's a judge. He can bring your parents over and you can tell them that way."  
  
Out of excuses, Clark reluctantly took the cell phone from Lex and dialed Pete's number.  
  
"Hello?" Pete answered.  
  
"Hi, Pete." Clark greeted.  
  
"Clark!" Pete exclaimed. "Oh, man! Are you all right? Where are you? Everyone's going crazy here. They're saying Lex kidnapped you!"  
  
"What?" Clark guffawed. "No, Lex didn't kidnap me. We're in New York. Dr. Swann's helping us prove Lex isn't crazy. Listen, I need to talk to my parents, but I don't know if our phone line is secure. Could you get them over to your house and I'll call back in, like, fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, sure man." Pete agreed. "I'll go get them."  
  
"Thanks, Pete." Clark said. "I'll talk to you soon." Clark hung up and with a groan, buried his head in his arms on the table.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Lex said.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Clark disagreed.  
  
Unable to sit and do nothing, Clark called the hospital to get another update on Lana. Apparently she was doing all right, but they still weren't sure how her leg would heal. Clark made up his mind to visit her as soon as he returned to Smallville. He just hoped he'd have the courage to go through with it when the time came. And speaking of courage, it was time to face the music and call his parents.  
  
"Clark!" Martha exclaimed when she heard her baby's voice over the phone. "Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom." Clark assured her. "We both are. Lex's system is clear and he's totally lucid again. Plus we've got enough evidence against Lionel and Morgan Edge to send them both away for good."  
  
"Lionel?" Jonathan repeated. "I thought you only suspected Morgan Edge."  
  
"Yeah, that's what we want Lionel to think." Clark said. "That way he won't be so on guard while the US Attorney is investigating him."  
  
"Clark, be careful." Martha pleaded.  
  
"I am, Mom." Clark promised.  
  
"Pete tells us you're in New York?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Swann is helping us out." Clark said. "We're staying in his complex until the whole thing with the US Attorney is set up. Then we'll be back home."  
  
"Make it soon, son." Jonathan said. "We're worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to take off like this without telling you." Clark apologized. "There just wasn't time."  
  
"It's okay." Martha said. "You just make sure you come back to us safely."  
  
"I've been calling the hospital to check on Lana." Clark said. "They said she may not recover full use of her leg. Is that true?"  
  
"There's no way to tell, son." Jonathan said.  
  
"She's asked for you a couple of times." Martha said.  
  
"Tell her I'm thinking about her." Clark said. "Tell her I'm sorry."  
  
Just then, Lex kicked Clark sharply under the table. It didn't hurt him, of course, but it did get his attention.  
  
"You're stalling!" Lex whispered. Clark narrowed his eyes, but he knew Lex was right.  
  
"Listen, Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Clark said.  
  
"What is it, Clark?" Jonathan asked. Clark took a deep breath. Here it goes.  
  
"I told Lex." Clark confessed. There was a horrible pause as the news gripped Clark's parents back in Smallville.  
  
"You told him what, exactly?" Jonathan demanded, hoping he'd misunderstood.  
  
"Everything." Clark said.  
  
"Oh my God!" Martha gasped.  
  
"Clark!" Jonathan shouted, but he lowered his voice so the Ross's wouldn't hear. "How could you do that, son? And without even talking to us first! What were you thinking?"  
  
"Dad, I had to." Clark insisted. "Lex saw me stop a car from hitting him. I almost ran away right then. But I had to tell him the truth, Dad. It was the only way to get him away from Lionel."  
  
"I can't believe you did this, Clark." Jonathan said, convinced his family was falling apart.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Clark demanded angrily. "Just stand by and do nothing, when I knew the truth? Let Lionel lock Lex up for the rest of his life and go through the rest of mine knowing it's my fault? You tell me, Dad! What should I have done?" Clark took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry. But Lex needed to know. No, it's more than that Dad. I wanted him to know! I trust Lex."  
  
"I know you want to, Clark." Jonathan sighed. "But when it comes to your secret, Lex has done nothing to inspire my confidence. He's investigated you behind your back, the crash site, your ship. He's the one who turned Roger Nixon onto us, Clark!"  
  
"I know." Clark said. "But that was before! He didn't know what he was doing, what was at stake. Now he does."  
  
"Yes, he does." Jonathan said. "And how long do you think he'll be able to resist that persistent curiosity before he needs to know more?"  
  
"Dad, Lex is my friend." Clark insisted. "He's not going to hurt me." Lex had been pretending not to eavesdrop until then, but at the suggestion that he might cause Clark harm he dropped that pretense.  
  
"Listen, it's late." Jonathan sighed. "You go get some sleep. We'll talk about this when you get home. Until then, I'd feel better if I knew you were keeping a very close eye on your friend Lex."  
  
"Okay, Dad." Clark agreed. "I love you guys."  
  
"We love you too, Clark." Martha said.  
  
"Goodnight." Clark said. He hung up the phone with a sigh. "That went well."  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Lex asked.  
  
"I've made a horrible mistake." Clark recapped. "You'll betray me the first chance you get, send me to a lab, and dissect me like a frog."  
  
"Glad to know I've made such great strides with your family." Lex sighed.  
  
"To his credit, my dad never once tried to play the Luthor card." Clark said. "He's just worried that your curiosity will get the better of you. I guess he's got a right to be scared. Whenever someone gets close to the truth and it usually ends badly. People get hurt. They always want to use me for something."  
  
"Well, it is very tempting." Lex commented. Clark glanced up sharply. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I've fully processed it yet. You being an extraterrestrial."  
  
"Do you have to sound so excited about it?" Clark demanded moodily.  
  
"It's an exciting situation, Clark." Lex insisted. "You're an alien! The only one on earth, as far as we know. Aren't you curious about yourself? You're completely unique!"  
  
"Yeah, say that another way." Clark moped. "I'm completely alone. I told you what Dr. Swann said. Something horrible happened and no one else survived."  
  
"Maybe someday we'll find out why." Lex said.  
  
"No, we won't." Clark snapped. "Lex, don't you understand? This isn't just my life we're playing around with here. It's my mom, my dad, Pete, and you! Knowing my secret is dangerous! Look how many times Pete's almost gotten hurt since he found out! Don't you know what would happen to me if the wrong people found out? Lex, please, don't make me regret finally being honest with you."  
  
"Clark," Lex said earnestly. "I may have been angry with you for lying to me, but I understand why you did and I'll get over that. You have to know I would never do anything to hurt you. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Good." Clark nodded. Then he glanced at the clock. "I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Clark." Lex nodded.  
  
Clark returned to his room, but it was a long time before he could finally fall asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning he was awakened by a knock at the door. He opened it to find his clothes washed and neatly folded for him. After he dressed he went down to Dr. Swann's office. Lex was already there.  
  
"The US Attorney should be here within the hour." Lex said. "We're both going to have to talk to him. Tell him as much of the truth as you can, with the obvious exceptions."  
  
"How should I explain Morgan Edge's car?" Clark asked. "Or how we got the files? Or the scotch?"  
  
"Tell him you grabbed the scotch after you questioned Darius." Lex said. "I'll tell him I grabbed the files when I broke into my father's office demanding to know where Edge was. As for the car, just say it hit a tree."  
  
"We don't have to show him my file, do we?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Lex shook his head. "It's in Dr. Swann's safe for now. I'm going to keep you out of this as much as possible."  
  
A few minutes later the US Attorney arrived, accompanied by several federal agents. Lex talked to him first. Clark waited anxiously with Dr. Swann. After an hour had come and gone, Dr. Swann decided Clark needed some distraction.  
  
"Clark, you're interested in astronomy aren't you?" Dr. Swann asked conversationally.  
  
"Talk about a coincidence." Clark confirmed.  
  
"The US Attorney isn't going to be able to talk to you for another couple of hours." Dr. Swann said. "How'd you like a tour of the Planetarium?"  
  
Clark grinned his acceptance. Dr. Swann's driver accompanied him so that Dr. Swann would be able to reach him if he was needed. Clark spent three hours wondering through the exhibits, too enthralled to even realize how much time had passed. However, Clark had not come to New York to look at the stars and he finally had to return to Dr. Swann's complex to give testimony to the US Attorney.  
  
It was a grueling few hours, but somehow Clark managed to get through it. Lex and Dr. Swann talked to the US Attorney for a few more hours after he was through with Clark to strategize how they were going to deal with Lionel. Clark, being a minor, was excluded from these proceedings. He called the hospital to check on Lana again and then had nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and admire the view of the city. Finally, everything was in order. Lex and Clark joined Dr. Swann for dinner and prepared for the hell that surely awaited them when Dr. Swann's private jet returned them to Kansas the following day.  
  
The moment Clark and Lex stepped off the jet on the Metropolis airstrip they were bombarded by dozens of reporters. Lex was used to it, but Clark shied away from the bright camera lights and the unintelligible shouting. He searched the crowd for some familiar faces, but found none.  
  
"Just relax." Lex advised quietly. "They're not looking at you; they're looking at me."  
  
"Let's get this over with." Clark sighed.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, how do you feel knowing your own father wanted to have you committed?" One reporter shouted out.  
  
"My father couldn't have known about the plot against me." Lex lied. "My own head of security was working for Morgan Edge, who as you know was thought to be dead. Considering the behavior the drugging induced, I don't see what other conclusion my father could have come to. I do not blame him in the least."  
  
"Clark, how's it feel to single-handedly save Lex Luthor from being falsely committed?" Another reporter asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Clark retorted. "I just drove the car. I'm not a hero. I'm a chauffeur."  
  
"Clark's being modest." Lex insisted. "He's the one person who, throughout this entire ordeal, never abandoned me. No matter how bad things got, he stood by me."  
  
"Clark, any comments?" A reporter demanded.  
  
"I was just trying to help my friend." Clark said bashfully.  
  
"Oh, he's shy!" One female reporter crooned. "How cute. Quick! Get a shot of him blushing!" Of course, that made Clark turned even redder.  
  
"That's all for now, everybody!" Lex announced. "It's been a long trip." The reporters shouted their protests, trying to get in one more picture or one more question.  
  
Lex's temporary bodyguards forced the reporters aside while Lex and Clark rushed into the airport. Inside the terminal, the Kents were waiting. Clark was too excited to see his parents to care Lionel was there too.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Clark cried out with a grin, rushing over to his folks.  
  
Jonathan and Martha gathered their son greedily into their arms. Jonathan lifted Clark into the air, despite his size, and Martha couldn't stop crying. Lex composedly walked over to his father. For appearances, Lionel also hugged Lex.  
  
"Son, I'm so sorry I doubted you." Lionel covered.  
  
"It's okay, Dad." Lex masked his fury. "You couldn't have known. I'm sorry I thought it was you."  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Lex." Lionel said. "I'm sure that's exactly what Edge was going for."  
  
"It's a good thing we found out about him in time." Lex said. "You know, I may have been pretty out of it about most things, but I've got to tell you, Dad. I still think there's a real chance he caused the explosion that killed your parents. I mean, the insurance from that fire was quite a sum and Edge had to get the funds for his operation somewhere."  
  
"Lex, I want you to let me worry about that." Lionel said firmly. "You've been through too much already. Trust me, if Morgan Edge had anything to do with the death of your grandparents, I'll see to it he is held accountable. For what he did to them and to you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Lex said with a forced smile. "I've been meaning to ask you though, how'd you know he'd be at that house?"  
  
"After Clark told me you thought you'd seen Morgan Edge, I had some people look into the possibility." Lionel lied. "I hadn't really expected anything to come of it, but I had to try. When I found out no body had been found after the shootout, I had my people track down one of his old associates. He told me Edge owned that house. I looked into it, of course, but I was told no one had lived there for ages. If I'd known he was going to be there, I never would have sent you, Lex. I'd hoped to have the therapist intercept you before anyone else got hurt."  
  
"Good thing she didn't." Lex said. "I think she may have been working for Edge too. That's why she refused to sign off on the insurance. My guess is Edge has been planning this ever since I got off the island. Whoever hired Edge may even be the same person Helen was working for. When the plane crash, they thought I was out of the way, but then I came back. So they hired Edge to try and get rid of me another way. But it's over now, and that's what matters. Now all we have to do is find out who hired Morgan Edge in the first place."  
  
"You let me take care of that, Lex." Lionel said. "I want you to take a sabbatical, get plenty of rest."  
  
"For once, Dad, I'm not going to argue." Lex smirked. Lionel smiled back, sure of his own success. Lex could have killed him right there.  
  
"Mr. Kent!" Lionel exclaimed, going over to Clark. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for my family. If you ever need anything, please call me first."  
  
Lionel extended his hand. It took all of Clark's willpower not to gag as he accepted Lionel's handshake. Jonathan couldn't keep from glaring, but Martha's hand on his arm kept his temper in check. Lex watched with a blank expression.  
  
"No thanks necessary, sir." Clark said coolly. "Lex would do the same for me."  
  
"Hopefully, we'll never have to prove that." Lex quipped. "But seriously Clark, you saved my life. Thank you." Lex reached out and pulled Clark into a hug. Of course the reporters were eagerly snapping pictures.  
  
"Come on, Clark." Jonathan said. "Let's go home."  
  
"Okay, Dad." Clark smiled. "I'll see you later Lex." Lex nodded and Clark headed off with his parents. "Do you think we could stop at Smallville Medical on our way home? I want to see Lana."  
  
"Of course, sweetheart." Martha agreed. "I'm sure Lana's anxious to see you too."  
  
Lana was asleep when Clark first entered her room. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her for a few minutes. It was horrible to see her lying there. After a while, knowing his parents were waiting, Clark got up to leave.  
  
"Clark?" Lana called softly.  
  
"Lana." Clark stammered, resuming his seat. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I wish I hadn't gotten you involved."  
  
"Where have you been?" Lana asked  
  
"My parents didn't tell you?" Clark asked.  
  
"You were in New York." Lana remembered. "With Lex. How could you just leave like that? Again? When I'm in the hospital?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lana." Clark apologized miserably. "I just had to help Lex. After everything that happened. . .I couldn't let it all be for nothing."  
  
"I almost died, Clark." Lana told him.  
  
"I know." Clark replied.  
  
"One of the nurses told me you called." Lana said.  
  
"As often as I could." Clark assured her. "And I came to see you the minute I got back. I haven't even been home yet."  
  
"I appreciate that, Clark." Lana thanked him. "But I think I'm finally starting to realize what you meant."  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark asked.  
  
"All this time, I thought you were just being paranoid." Lana said. "Pushing me away, telling me it was too dangerous. But I now I see maybe you're right. I know you were always looking out for me, Clark. And I know you never wanted this to happen. But I think I need to stay away from you."  
  
Clark didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out so he just closed it again. He just nodded unhappily, got to his feet, and left without a word. He didn't hear Lana's sob, muffled by the closed door.  
  
The Kent family drove back to the house in silence. Jonathan and Martha could tell Clark's visit with Lana had not gone well, but it was equally clear he didn't want to talk about it. Besides, they were going to have enough to talk about now that Lex knew the secret. They had to put that conversation on hold, however, because Pete and Chloe were waiting for Clark when they got home.  
  
"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you!" Pete shouted, tackling Clark the second he got out of the truck.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Pete." Clark laughed. Pete glared for a moment and then started laughing too.  
  
Then Clark noticed Chloe's presence and the laughter stopped abruptly. Clark wanted to confront her about the file, demand an explanation. But he knew he couldn't. If Chloe really was working for Lionel and Clark revealed he knew she might tell her employer and tip him off that something was still going on.  
  
"Clark!" Chloe greeted, smiling brightly, totally unaware that Clark knew what she'd done. "This is just too amazing! Conspiracies, grand escapes, corporate corruption, all thwarted by Smallville's favorite farmboy! You have to give me an interview."  
  
"I don't think so, Chloe." Clark said coldly. "I've had my fill of reporters today. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Oh." Chloe said disappointedly. "Yeah, of course! Well, let me know if you change your mind." Clark didn't answer. "Right, well, I still can't exclude a story this big from the Torch, so I guess I'd better go find some facts elsewhere. I'm glad everything worked out. It's good to have you back."  
  
"See you later, Chloe." Clark said. Chloe blinked repeatedly, as though trying to get a clearer picture of what was going on, but Clark wasn't offering anymore explanations so she climbed into her car and drove away.  
  
"Hey, Clark, what was that all about?" Pete demanded.  
  
"I'd like to know that myself." Jonathan agreed.  
  
"When I stole Lex's file back from Lionel, I also found another one on me." Clark said. He pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to his dad. "Chloe's been working for Lionel Luthor. He got her the column at the Daily Planet in exchange for information about me."  
  
"What?" Pete exclaimed angrily, grabbing the file. He read through the document two times before he could grasp its meaning.  
  
"Clark, you need to stay away from Chloe from now on." Jonathan commanded. "I'm sorry, son, but if she could do something like this she can't be trusted."  
  
"I know, Dad." Clark said unhappily. "I always wondered if Chloe ever found out about me, would she keep my secret or sell me out for a story. I guess now I know."  
  
"Oh, Clark, I'm so sorry." Martha said sympathetically.  
  
"I just want this to be over." Clark sighed.  
  
"So do I, son." Jonathan agreed. "Unfortunately, things have gotten a lot more complicated."  
  
"I know." Clark said, knowing his dad was referring to Lex. "But, do you think we could talk about it tomorrow? I really am tired. I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Of course, Clark." Martha intervened. "You go up to bed."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Clark smiled. "Pete, I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Actually, if you can stay awake, I think we better clear something up now." Pete threatened.  
  
"Oh," Clark realized. "I guess you've heard."  
  
"That you told Lex Luthor your secret after less than three years when you kept it from me for thirteen?" Pete snapped. "Yeah, your parents mentioned it." Clark grimaced.  
  
"We'll meet you inside, son." Jonathan said, giving Clark's shoulder a supportive squeeze. Jonathan and Martha went inside, leaving Pete and Clark alone to talk.  
  
"So, I guess you're pretty mad, huh?" Clark guessed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm mad!" Pete said. "We're supposed to be best friends!"  
  
"We are!" Clark insisted. "Look, Pete, I know it took me a long time to tell you, but Lex needed to know!"  
  
"And I didn't?" Pete snapped.  
  
"No, you didn't!" Clark snapped back. "No one ever tried to send you to a mental institution to cover their own crimes! What does everyone think I should have done, let them lock Lex up? I told you Pete; I can't go around letting people get hurt just to protect my secret, let alone my friends. You've known me a long time, Pete. You honestly think I'd have been able to live with myself if I didn't do everything I could to save Lex?"  
  
"You?" Pete said calmly. "Probably not. I'm sorry, man. I know you only did what you had to. And I hope you're right to put so much faith in Lex. But you make sure he knows if anything happens to you because of him, I'm not taking out a hit. I'll kill him myself!"  
  
"Thanks, Pete." Clark grinned. "Now, what are we going to do about Chloe?"  
  
"Ah, we'll worry about that later." Pete said. "You go get some sleep. You look terrible."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Clark rolled his eyes with a smile and went inside.  
  
Clark went straight up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't wake up until the next morning. When he came down to breakfast, he was bombarded by the cacophony of reporters banging on the doors, shouting questions through the windows, and snapping pictures of the farm. Clark rushed into the kitchen where his parents had already drawn the curtains.  
  
"What is going on?" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"You saved Lex from a fate worse than death." Jonathan said sardonically. "You're famous, son."  
  
"We've called the sheriff." Martha said. "She's sending over a few deputies to get rid of them."  
  
"They just got here!" Lex called through the screen door. "They should have these vultures cleared out soon."  
  
"Lex, come on in!" Clark smiled. Jonathan was less thrilled, but he just sipped his coffee and seethed in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry about all that." Lex said, gesturing absently to the grumbling reporters climbing into their cars outside. "I wish I could tell you they'd go away soon, but once arrests are made and trials start they'll probably be back in full force. But once this is all over, both of us will be a lot safer."  
  
"Did you know your father was investigating my son?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"Dad!" Clark objected to his dad's brashness, but Lex raised his hand to show he didn't mind.  
  
"I was aware that Lionel had what I thought was a passing interest in Clark." Lex said. "But I had no idea he had gone to such extents."  
  
"Dad, Lionel Luthor has been keeping an eye on me since the adoption." Clark said. "It's all in the file. That's just the way he works. He'd used the record against you once. He probably kept track of me in case he ever had cause to do it again. Then he heard Dr. Walden ranting and he got curious."  
  
"I still can't believe my father arranged your adoption." Lex said. "How did he even get involved?"  
  
Clark hadn't told Lex that his dad had been the one to find him in the field that day. He wasn't sure if Jonathan would have wanted Lex to know that. Now, he glanced deferentially at his dad. Jonathan sighed and nodded.  
  
"The day of the meteor shower," Jonathan explained. "Right after we found Clark, your father flagged us down. I didn't know who he was at the time, but he told me his son was hurt and he needed help. I carried you to the truck and drove you both to the hospital. Afterward, your father said he'd like to return the favor so I asked him to help us push Clark's adoption through. Once it was done, he threatened to reveal Clark's adoption for a fraud if I didn't speak to the Ross family on his behalf."  
  
Lex didn't say anything. He was amazed to find out that the man he'd always thought despised him had actually saved his life. He stared back and forth between Jonathan and Clark. Suddenly, he was struck by a sort of flashback: he was in a truck with other people, wrapped in a jacket. His father was talking and, as usual, he sounded angry. He was so tired and everything was kind of fuzzy. But then he noticed someone else, another little boy with black hair and aqua eyes all wrapped up in a blanket. The little boy reached out to him with a smile and curiously stroked his head. Next thing Lex knew he was waking up in Metropolis General. When Lex came out of the flashback he realized that little boy must have been Clark. He'd probably been on Earth less than an hour.  
  
"Wow." Lex exclaimed. "I guess you and I go farther back than we thought, Clark." Clark grinned in response. "But, Mr. Kent, even if we didn't, Clark is the best friend I have ever had. I would never do anything to cause him harm. I have the resources to make sure no one ever gets close to Clark or his secret again, if you ever need that kind of help. You'll see Clark has not made a mistake in sharing this with me."  
  
"I really hope that's true, Lex." Jonathan said. "Now, Clark trusts you so I'm going to try my best to do the same. But nothing is more important to me than my family and I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my son."  
  
"So will I." Lex said. Jonathan nodded and they had an understanding. Clark shifted his feet, anxious not to be the topic of conversation anymore.  
  
"So, Lex, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Martha invited, bringing a plate of scrambled eggs to the table.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." Lex smiled, taking a seat across from Clark. "I'd love to."  
  
"So, Lex," Jonathan diplomatically made an attempt at conversation. "Are you back in the mansion yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Lex answered. "I'm staying at a hotel until I finish having the new security network replaced. It's going to take a while to do background checks on the new staff."  
  
"What's going to happen to Darius?" Clark asked.  
  
"He's been arrested on conspiracy charges." Lex said. "How're you adjusting Clark? Have you spoken to Lana yet?"  
  
"Yesterday." Clark said unhappily, picking his eggs into tiny pieces, none of which were reaching his mouth. "Uh, we agreed that she and I should probably keep our distance for a while. She needs some space."  
  
"I spoke to her before I came here." Lex told him. "She was very understanding; our partnership in the Talon remains in tact. I'm going to be overseeing it during her recovery. I thought I'd make some improvements, get some new equipment, anything to make it a little easier for her."  
  
"That's a good idea." Martha agreed. "That place means a lot to her."  
  
"What about Chloe Sullivan?" Lex asked, sipping some orange juice. "How are you going to handle that?"  
  
"I don't know." Clark sighed. "I keep wanting to believe that there's a perfectly good explanation for what I found, but I can't exactly ask her about it. All I know is I don't trust her anymore."  
  
"If it makes you feel better," Lex said. "I'm pretty sure Chloe regrets any deal she made with my father."  
  
"Really?" Clark asked hopefully. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Remember, I told you that Chloe had accessed files about my father connecting him to Morgan Edge?" Lex said.  
  
"She told me it was for a story." Clark confirmed.  
  
"I think she's looking for a way out of whatever it is she agreed to." Lex said. "I offered her my protection, but she's scared. Maybe she'll feel more up to explaining herself once Lionel is behind bars."  
  
"Maybe." Jonathan agreed. "But until then, I want you to be on your guard around her. And tell Pete to do the same."  
  
Clark nodded and resumed picking at his breakfast. He felt a growing hatred for Lionel Luthor. He really was a plague. All he ever did was hurt people and ruin their lives. Clark couldn't understand how any man could be so completely evil. He began to wonder if maybe Jor-el's assertions about the human race weren't correct.  
  
Lex had a lot of work to do, revamping the mansions security network, catching up with plant business, managing the Talon, and spying on Lionel, so he didn't stay very long. Clark spent the rest of the day easing back into normal routine. He did his chores and caught up on his homework. His parents offered to let him stay home from school the next day, but Clark insisted that he was all right to go. That evening, he called Pete. He told him what Lex had said about Chloe, how she might not be working for Lionel voluntarily.  
  
"Well, maybe not now!" Pete was unforgiving. "But if she really hadn't wanted to get involved with Luthor, she wouldn't have accepted the column. I don't care if she regrets it now; she should have known better."  
  
"You're telling me?" Clark said. "If she'd had more to tell him, I'm the one who would have ended up under a microscope. All I'm saying is that Chloe doesn't know that we know and we need to keep it that way. Just try to forget it for now and we can grill her about it later, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Pete agreed reluctantly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay." Clark said. "Bye, Pete."  
  
That night, Clark's sleep was fretful with dreams. He stood alone in a black void, unable to see anything through the darkness.  
  
"Kal-el!" Jor-el's thunderous, authoritative voice filled Clark's mind.  
  
"That's not my name!" Clark screamed back. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"The next phase of your journey is about to begin." Jor-el recited. "I will guide you through what is to come."  
  
"No!" Clark shouted desperately. "You stay away from me. Just leave me alone!"  
  
"You have no choice, my son." Jor-el replied. "Your future lies with me. You must accept your destiny. If you do not, it will consume you."  
  
"I won't let you do this to me again!" Clark screamed. "Do you hear me? I am not your son!"  
  
"You will obey me, Kal-el." Jor-el warned sternly. "Look for me in the coming days."  
  
When Clark awoke he glistened with sweat. His breath came in sharp, erratic, painful gasps. He reached to turn on his lamp, but his hand slammed into his bedside table. When he finally found the switch he realized why; he was on the floor. Clark had thrashed so wildly in his sleep that his bed had been reduced to mere splinters. Clark was just sitting in the midst of the carnage when his parents came rushing into his room.  
  
"Clark, we heard a crash, are you. . .?" But Martha never finished her question. She stared, open-mouthed, at the carnage. Clark's face was absolutely white and he was trembling.  
  
"My God!" Jonathan exclaimed. He reached out his hand and helped Clark to his feet. "Son, what happened?"  
  
"I uh," Clark stammered, badly shaken. "I had a bad dream."  
  
"About what?" Jonathan asked, glancing at the remains of Clark's bed.  
  
"Jor-el." Clark confessed. "He said something about the next phase of my journey."  
  
"You're hearing his voice again?" Jonathan asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know." Clark said, wrapping his arms around himself. "I think it was just a dream."  
  
"All right." Jonathan nodded, putting an arm around Clark's shoulders. "Okay, I think we should assume this was a bad dream brought on by stress until there's proof otherwise. But if you hear his voice again, you come and you tell us immediately. Deal?"  
  
"All right, Dad." Clark agreed.  
  
"We can set you up on the couch for the rest of the night." Martha said. "We'll look for a new bed tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Clark chuckled.  
  
While his mom set up the couch for him, Clark went to the bathroom to clean up. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal. He went to the sink and splashed cold water over his face a few times. Swollen, bloodshot eyes stared back at him from the mirror.  
  
"It's not happening again." Clark said firmly.  
  
"Clark?" Martha called, knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom!" Clark called.  
  
"Okay." Martha said. "Well, the couch is all ready for you. You think you can go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark said. "I'm okay."  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart." Martha said. She loitered in the hall a moment longer before going back to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Clark woke up the next morning with a knot in his back. He went upstairs and took a hot shower to try to work it out. When he came downstairs, his mom had blueberry pancakes waiting for him. Jonathan was reading the paper; in fact, he'd been reading the same page ever since he heard Clark get up.  
  
"Afternoon, sleepyhead." Jonathan greeted affectionately. "How'd you sleep? Anymore nightmares?"  
  
"Nope!" Clark assured him, helping himself to a stack of pancakes. "No dreams, no sleepwalking, no voices. Everything's all clear."  
  
"Okay." Jonathan chuckled. "You sure you want to go back to school so soon, though?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I'll be fine." Clark insisted.  
  
"Okay, but I'm going to drive you." Jonathan said. "Reporters are still all over town; we don't want one of them seeing anything they shouldn't."  
  
It turned out Jonathan's concerns were well founded. Reporters were swarming the high school looking for Clark.  
  
"Oh, great!" Clark groaned. "Principal Reynolds is going to love this."  
  
"Just get inside." Jonathan advised. "Go to class. Don't answer any questions. And I'll pick you up after school."  
  
"Okay." Clark sighed.  
  
"Good luck!" Jonathan chuckled.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and leapt from the truck. He tried to get into the school, but reporters kept surrounding him, shoving microphones and tape recorders into his face, demanding comments.  
  
"All right, back off!" Pete shouted, elbowing his way through the crowd. He stood protectively between Clark and the invading reporters. "Make way! Come on, man, he's just trying to get to school on time! Get that camera out of his face."  
  
Pete and Clark fought their way inside. Their fellow students laughed and applauded. Clark glowered and buried his face in his locker. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay in there all day. Principal Reynolds was annoyed enough by all the reporters; he would probably leap at the chance to suspend Clark for skipping class. Clark had history first period. Lana was usually in that class with him and her absence was painfully felt.  
  
The rest of the day was equally chaotic. Clark's math class was irrevocably disrupted when an Inquisitor reporter actually tried to get to Clark by climbing through the second story window. Even the teacher cheered when Sheriff Adams read the man his rights as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance after he fell.  
  
"You sure your Dad picking you up is going to be enough?" Pete teased at the end of the day while he and Clark waited inside for Jonathan to arrive. "Maybe we should call the National Guard to escort you home."  
  
"It's not funny!" Clark objected. "We still have to have deputies sitting on our farm trying to keep them away. And even so, we found three of them hiding in the barn this morning taking pictures of my loft."  
  
"Clark!" Jonathan called and beeped the horn as he pulled up. "Come on, son, let's go!"  
  
"I'll see you later, Pete." Clark said.  
  
"Okay." Pete agreed. "I'll call you later."  
  
As Pete was walking home, Lex drove by in his Porsche. When he saw Pete, he quickly pulled over and got out to talk to him.  
  
"Pete," Lex greeted. "I just went by the high school to find Clark, but he wasn't there. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yeah, his dad had to pick him up." Pete said. "The press wouldn't leave him alone."  
  
"Yeah." Lex chuckled. "Well, give it a few days. They'll get bored. If you see Clark, tell him I want to talk to him."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Pete said coldly.  
  
"All right." Lex said crossing his arms. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Clark trusts you." Pete stated. "I don't. I think Clark made a huge mistake telling you where he's from and if he'd talked to me first I would have told him so. But he didn't and it's too late now. So let's get one thing clear right now. I don't care how rich you are or how many strings you can pull. If anything happens to Clark because of you, you're going to wish your father had locked you up."  
  
"Let me ask you something, Pete." Lex said coolly. "You've been friends with Clark for how long?"  
  
"Since first grade." Pete said proudly.  
  
"And you're the first person he ever willingly told his secret to?" Lex went on.  
  
"That's right." Pete confirmed.  
  
"He must really trust you." Lex said. "So, maybe it's time for you to start trusting him."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pete demanded.  
  
"You may not like it that Clark chose to tell me the truth," Lex said. "But after hiding this secret for his entire life, do you really think he'd make a decision like that rashly? Maybe you should give your friend a little credit and try to trust his judgment."  
  
Lex waited for his words to sink in. When Pete had no retort, Lex calmly climbed back into his car. He rolled down the window and looked back at Pete.  
  
"Would you like a ride?" Lex asked.  
  
"I could use the air." Pete refused. Lex nodded and drove away in a squeal of tires.  
  
After dinner, Pete called and asked if Clark wanted to go to a movie. They managed to avoid the packs of reporters by having Judge Ross drive them; even the ravenous media put a damper on their enthusiasm when a judiciary official was in the driver's seat.  
  
"So, are you going to Lana's welcome home party tomorrow?" Pete asked in line at the concession stand.  
  
"I thought she was still in physical therapy." Clark said uncomfortably.  
  
"She is." Pete said. "But apparently she's got an awesome workout buddy. She's made such great progress these past couple weeks; they're putting her on an outpatient schedule. There's a party at the Talon to welcome her back. You going to be there?"  
  
"No," Clark shook his head, shelling out a five dollar bill for popcorn. "She doesn't want me there."  
  
"Come on, man." Pete said. "You don't know that. Why don't you at least show up? That way she'll know you're still there for her when she comes around. And she will come around, Clark."  
  
"I don't think so, Pete." Clark disagreed. "Not this time."  
  
"Don't you think you should at least give her a chance?" Pete pressed. Clark pensively sipped his cherry coke.  
  
"Okay!" Clark caved. "I'll put in an appearance. Now can we please go watch the movie?"  
  
Pete laughed and playfully punched Clark in the shoulder. The two of them sat in the back row. Clark sank lower and lower into his seat as Pete persisted in shouting advice at the characters. They were both laughing so hard when they left the theatre that Clark dropped his keys. As he stooped over to pick them up, something drew his gaze across the street. A man stood under the street light. He was tall and commanding. His black hair was turning silver at the temples. And his aqua eyes were intently focused on Clark. Clark straightened up with a gasp as his stomach plummeted down in his gut.  
  
"Clark, man, you okay?" Pete asked. Clark whirled around and stared at Pete as if he'd just seen him for the first time that evening.  
  
"Did you see that. . ." Clark stammered, across the street. But when he looked back to the street light the man wasn't there. Clark searched the crowd, but he was gone.  
  
"What is it?" Pete asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing." Clark said shortly. "Thought I saw something. Come on, let's get out of here." Clark started walking quickly down the street. Pete had to jog to catch up.  
  
"Clark!" Pete called. "Hey, man, what's up? What did you see?"  
  
"It's nothing." Clark insisted, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Just forget it."  
  
"Hey!" Pete cried indignantly, reaching out to stop Clark. "What is going on?"  
  
"Okay." Clark sighed. "Last night, I had this dream."  
  
"A dream?" Pete repeated.  
  
"About Jor-el." Clark explained. "And just now, I saw a man standing across the street. Something made me feel like he was watching me and. . . I don't know why but I just got this weird feeling that. . ."  
  
"You think it was Jor-el?" Pete said incredulously. "Clark, that's impossible. He died years ago on another planet. A disembodied voice from the ship is one thing, but you can't just create a new body. And even if he could, would he really have waited so long to do it? You just had a bad dream and it's got you freaked."  
  
"Yeah." Clark nodded. "Yeah, you're right. You're right! With everything that's been happening, I guess I'm just a little edgy. Listen, I'm tired. I think I'm going to take the shortcut home. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"At Lana's party." Pete said firmly.  
  
"Okay, okay." Clark rolled his eyes. He and Pete parted ways. Clark walked until he reached the edge of Main St and then took off toward home. He spent the night on the couch again, but sleep did not come willingly.  
  
At Pete's and his parents' insistence, Clark went to Lana's welcome home party at the Talon the next day. It was blessedly free of reporters; it seemed they'd finally given up on the reserved farm boy. Not that it mattered, because even they couldn't have made Clark feel more uncomfortable. He tried to blend in, determined not to put any pressure on Lana to socialize with him. Still, when their eyes met across the room and she turned away without so much as a smile or a nod, Clark was wounded, unprepared for such palpable rejection. He quickly made an excuse about needing some air and stumbled outside. Lex saw the encounter and followed in concern. He found Clark wondering down the street.  
  
"Clark," Lex called after him. "I saw what happened. Are you okay?"  
  
"She said she wanted me to stay away." Clark replied. "I should have done what she asked."  
  
"You were trying to show her you still care about her." Lex said. "There's nothing wrong with that. Just give her a little time."  
  
"No, she's right." Clark said. "Lana only gets hurt when she's with me."  
  
"That's not true." Lex argued. "Think how many times you've saved her."  
  
"How many of those times would she have needed saving if it weren't for me?" Clark countered. "No, Lex. I need to leave her alone. She deserves to be with someone who she can keep her happy and safe. And that's not me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark." Lex apologized. Clark just shook his head.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow flickered across Clark's eye. He looked over Lex's shoulder just in time to see a man, the man from the movie theatre, disappear into the alley. Clark pushed past Lex to go after him, but when he reached the alley it was empty.  
  
"Clark, what's the matter?" Lex asked, jogging over to Clark. He looked past his clearly agitated young friend into the empty alley. "What're you looking for?"  
  
"Somebody's following me, Lex." Clark said shakily. "I saw him last night at the movie theater. And again just now going down this alley."  
  
"Clark, there's no one here." Lex pointed out. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I saw him Lex!" Clark insisted loudly, growing more and more frantic. "I need to get home, tell my parents."  
  
"I'll drive you." Lex offered. "If you are being watched, you shouldn't. . .do anything."  
  
When Clark got home he told his parents and Lex about the mysterious stranger following him. They were understandably concerned. Then Clark explained the fears he'd shared with Pete the other night: that this man was somehow connected to Jor-el. Then they were understandably skeptical.  
  
"Clark, what you're saying, well it just isn't possible son." Jonathan insisted.  
  
"How could Jor-el suddenly come back to life?" Martha asked.  
  
"How did his will go from being in the ship to being in the cave?" Clark countered. "How'd he give Dad those powers? How'd he know when to take them back? How does Jor-el do any of the things he does? The point is the people from Krypton were clearly more advanced than humans. We don't know what he can do."  
  
"Clark those are all valid concerns." Lex said reasonably. "But you have to look at this rationally. Now what's more likely? That your alien biological father has risen from the dead or that maybe this man is just some over- eager reporter still hoping to get a story out of you?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Clark admitted.  
  
"Okay," Jonathan sighed. "So, let's just assume this guy is human and if you see him again, let us know. If it gets to be a problem, we'll call the police."  
  
"If you like, I can always arrange for a bodyguard to follow you around." Lex teased. "Although, with your luck, you'd probably wind up saving him."  
  
"Just so we're clear, you know you're not funny, right?" Clark retorted.  
  
"I'll see you later, Clark." Lex said, clapping Clark on the shoulder. Jonathan got up and walked Lex out to his car.  
  
"This thing has Clark pretty shaken up." Jonathan commented. "Did you ever see this man?"  
  
"No, I didn't see anything." Lex said. "But that doesn't mean anything; I was facing the other way. Why?"  
  
"It's just that the last time Jor-el appeared to Clark, he took the form of a voice no one else heard." Jonathan confessed. "What if this time he's gotten inside Clark's mind and is making him see a man no one else can see?"  
  
"So you think Clark might be right?" Lex asked. "That this character really is his other father?"  
  
"I don't know." Jonathan shrugged. "But keep your eyes open."  
  
"All right." Lex nodded, slightly taken aback that Jonathan was sharing this concern with him.  
  
"Part of the deal, I'm afraid." Jonathan informed Lex. "Knowing Clark's secret means constantly having to protect it. And him."  
  
"I'm up to it." Lex smirked. "Goodnight Mr. Kent." 


	6. Chapter 6

Clark didn't sleep at all that night; he was too afraid to even close his eyes. Suddenly, every shadow that passed the window belonged to the man following him. He barely touched his breakfast. He was so distracted that he was late to school because he forgot to stop running and overshot by about five miles.  
  
"Mr. Kent," Principal Reynolds caught him. Clark groaned. "I believe we've discussed the issue of tardiness."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Clark apologized.  
  
"I realize you've been under a great deal of pressure lately." Principal Reynolds said with surprising sympathy. "So I'll let it go this once. But next time, it's an automatic detention. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Clark agreed. "Thank you."  
  
"All right, then." Principal Reynolds said. "Now, get to class."  
  
Unfortunately, that was the only good thing that happened to Clark that day. Torch duties required Clark to be in closer proximity to Chloe than he would have liked. Lana was back in class, but she continued to avoid Clark, not even stooping to grant him a friendly smile the few times they made eye contact. And he was so distracted in class that he got in trouble with two of his teachers. He kept sketching in class. He was drawing the man he'd seen.  
  
"Clark?" Pete tried to get his attention at lunch. "Clark?" Finally, Pete lost patience and tossed a French-fry at Clark's head. "Clark!"  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"What are you drawing man?" Pete chuckled.  
  
"It's nothing." Clark mumbled. Pete grabbed the notebook away from him. "Pete!"  
  
"Wow, this is pretty good!" Pete praised.  
  
"I can't get the mouth right." Clark complained. "And the eyes are wrong too."  
  
"You know something, this kind of looks like you." Pete commented.  
  
"What?" Clark demanded.  
  
"Yeah!" Pete said, finding more and more resemblances. "It's like the FBI put your picture in that aging program they had and added about twenty years or so."  
  
"I'd like my notebook back, please." Clark said coldly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Pete asked, giving Clark back his notebook.  
  
"I was drawing the man I saw at the movie theatre." Clark snapped. "So 'he looks like you Clark' is really not what I needed to hear. And the thought of the FBI having my picture isn't exactly comforting either."  
  
"Clark, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Pete said unconvincingly. "Or maybe you put the similarities in yourself, you know, subconsciously, just because you had him on your mind. I mean, it's not like you ever got a good look at the guy."  
  
"I know." Clark sighed. "I'm sorry. It was just a stupid dream. Lex is right; he was probably some nosy reporter. I just need to get my mind off it."  
  
"There you go!" Pete agreed.  
  
Only Clark couldn't get his mind off it. He spent the entire day looking over his shoulder, waiting for the man to appear. When he got home from school, his chores took him at least five times as long because he kept stopping to look around. He felt like someone was watching him. A few times he even x-rayed his surroundings, looking for someone hiding in the bushes, but nothing ever came of it. His parents watched him with furrowed brows and worried frowns all through dinner.  
  
"So, Clark," Jonathan attempted conversation. "Anything interesting happen today?"  
  
"Huh?" Clark said looking up from the lima beans he'd been pushing around on his plate with his fork. "Oh. No, not really."  
  
"You didn't see that man again?" Martha asked what they really wanted to know.  
  
"No." Clark said. "No, I didn't see him."  
  
"There, you see?" Jonathan smiled confidently. "Lex was probably right. Just another reporter and now he's given up."  
  
"Yeah." Clark nodded. "Sure, Dad. That's got to be it."  
  
That night, however, Clark had another nightmare. Jor-el's voice returned.  
  
"The time approaches, Kal-el." Jor-el said. "I will send for you soon."  
  
"Please." Clark begged desperately. "Don't make me do this. Not again."  
  
"Do not resist me, Kal-el." Jor-el advised. "It will only cause you pain. Come to me when I call for you."  
  
When Clark woke up the furniture was all still in one piece, but tears were running silently down his cheeks. The next morning at breakfast, he didn't tell his parents.  
  
It was Saturday so, after his chores were finished, Clark was free to do as he pleased. He had planned to spend the afternoon with Lex, see how things were progressing in the campaign against Lionel. But the dream had unsettled him. The thought of being around anyone, even Lex, made Clark a little queasy. He decided to go for a run to clear his head. When he ran, everything around him seemed to move so slowly, almost not moving at all. It made Clark feel like he had all the time in the world to fix all his problems. No need to worry. It was the ultimate optical illusion.  
  
Clark ended up on Loeb's Bridge. Leaning against the railing, Clark realized that he hadn't been out here since the day of the accident three years ago. The railing where Lex's car had plowed into him was now fixed. The skid marks were eroded. But this was the still the spot where Clark's whole life had changed. And now it was happening again.  
  
"Kal-el." Clark jumped nearly a foot in the air. Whether it was the voice that startled him, or the name it used who can tell? He spun around and came face to face with the mysterious man who had been following him.  
  
"What'd you call me?" Clark feigned ignorance. "Who are you? Why have you been following me?"  
  
"I called you Kal-el." Jor-el said patiently. "It is your true name. And I am Jor-el, your true father. But you already knew that. Just as you know why I've come."  
  
"No, you died!" Clark insisted futilely. "How can you be here now?"  
  
"I am not Jor-el's true self." Jor-el admitted. "However, Kryptonian technology is still beyond your understanding at this point. That will change soon. For now, only know that I am your father, his essence, preserved in this form until you need me."  
  
"All I need from you is for you to go away!" Clark insisted, backing away from Jor-el. "I am not Kal-el, okay? I'm sorry, but your son is gone! My name is Clark Kent. My mother is Martha Kent. And my father is Jonathan Kent."  
  
"I understand your trepidation, Kal-el." Jor-el said. "But you must overcome that obstacle to follow your true path."  
  
"You mean the path you want me to follow." Clark argued. "We're not on Krypton; we're on Earth. This is my life, my future, and I won't let you control it."  
  
"You have no choice, my son." Jor-el said, advancing on Clark. "It is time. Come with me."  
  
"No!" Clark shouted.  
  
In a fit of frustrated rage, Clark drew back his hand and before he could stop himself he punched Jor-el across the jaw as hard as he could, sending his head snapping back. The moment after he made contact, Clark recoiled in horror, certain he'd broken Jor-el's neck and killed him. But the real terror struck when he realized Jor-el was completely unharmed; he was even stronger than Clark.  
  
"Please!" Clark begged. "Just let me go!" Knowing his plea was useless, Clark didn't wait for a reply. He just ran.  
  
Clark ran as fast as he could into town. Reason told him he'd be safe in a crowd. But even as he slowed his run, stopping in front of the Talon, Clark knew he'd made a terrible mistake. As he looked wildly around at all the shoppers, diners, and loiterers all Clark could see were innocent bystanders Jor-el would be perfectly willing to hurt to get to him. He had to draw Jor-el away from these people before something happened. He turned to run again and nearly ran right into Jor-el. Clark fell backward and landed with a thud on the sidewalk. Jor-el offered to help him up, but Clark angrily slapped his hand away.  
  
"Get away from me!" Clark snapped.  
  
"You will obey me, Kal-el." Jor-el repeated his mantra. "One way or another."  
  
"Clark?" Lana said, drawn from the Talon by the commotion. It was the first time she'd spoken to him since the hospital. She looked back and forth from Clark to Jor-el. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jor-el observed Lana with intense interest. Clark leapt to his feet and shoved him away.  
  
"You leave her out of this!" Clark shouted.  
  
"Clark, who is this?" Lana demanded.  
  
"Go back inside, Lana." Clark ordered, eyes never leaving Jor-el's. Lana hesitated. "Go. Now!"  
  
"What's going on?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lana," Clark said frantically. He turned and gently took her by the shoulders. "You said you used to think I was paranoid, telling you to stay away from me because I didn't want you to get hurt. And then you did get hurt and you said you believed me. Well, I need you to believe me now. Please go inside."  
  
Lana glanced at Jor-el, still reluctant to leave Clark alone with this stranger. Something was definitely wrong here. Still, the memory of the horse pawing the ground around her was still too fresh. Slowly, she turned and went into the Talon.  
  
"Hey, Lana!" One of the waitresses said. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Lana said uncomfortably.  
  
"Arrrgh!" Clark suddenly screamed in pain out in the street.  
  
Lana spun around and ran to the window. Jor-el had Clark's arm twisted at a painful angle and was dragging him toward the alley. Clark was resisting with all his might, but to no avail. He was grimacing in pain, but his eyes were wide with pure terror. Lana had never seen anyone look so afraid.  
  
"What's going on out there?" The waitress asked again. "Is that Clark Kent?"  
  
"Call the police!" Lana ordered.  
  
Now everyone in the Talon was gathering around the window to see what was happening. Lana rushed out the door as fast as she could with her cane to tell the man to leave Clark alone, but by the time she reached the alley they were both gone.  
  
When the police called Jonathan and Martha it was their worst nightmare come true. Clark had been kidnapped. They promptly and hysterically called Pete and Lex and all of them rushed to the Talon. When they got there Lana was already giving the sheriff her statement.  
  
"He was very tall." Lana described Jor-el while trying not to hyperventilate. Lex, Pete, Jonathan, and Martha all took seats around her to listen. "At least three or four inches taller than Clark. He had black hair with a little bit of grey. His eyes were green, maybe blue. I don't really remember."  
  
"Can you think of any other distinguishing features?" Sheriff Adams asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lana said.  
  
"Lana, exactly what happened?" Jonathan asked. Sheriff Adams clucked at a civilian intruding on her inquiry, but this was the abducted boy's father and it was her next question anyway.  
  
"I saw Clark outside." Lana said, gesturing toward the window. "There was a man standing behind him. When Clark saw him he stumbled backward and fell down. The man tried to help him up, but Clark wouldn't let him. I went out and asked if he was okay. Clark didn't answer me, he just pushed the other man back and told him to leave me out of it. I didn't understand why he'd do that; the guy hadn't said or done anything. I asked what was going on, but Clark just told me to go inside. He said he didn't want me to get hurt again. God, I never should have left him alone out there! I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Lana." Jonathan said patiently. "Just keep going."  
  
"What happened next?" Sheriff Adams asked.  
  
"I came back inside the Talon." Lana continued. "I was about to go back to work, but. . ." Lana sniffled and tears spilled out of her eyes. "But I heard Clark scream." Martha gasped, but Jonathan squeezed her hand, silently urging her to let Lana finish. "I saw the other man twisting Clark's arm and dragging him into the alley beside the Talon. He was hurting him. And Clark was trying so hard to get away. But nobody tried to help him. Nobody did anything! I told Mandy to call the police and I went to help. But when I reached the alley they were gone. I didn't see which way they went."  
  
"He was dragging Clark?" Lex asked incredulously. The co-conspirators glanced nervously at each other, wondering what has enough strength to drag Clark Kent.  
  
"I shouldn't have gone back inside." Lana sobbed. "I've never seen Clark like that before. He was so scared!"  
  
"Well, I've already got patrol units searching the area for them." Sheriff Adams drawled. "And they've got less than half an hour's lead on us. Don't worry Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent. We'll find your boy."  
  
"Thank you, Sheriff." Jonathan said, trying to retain his composure.  
  
"Lana, none of this was your fault." Martha said through her tears. "Clark won't want you to feel bad. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"I told him to stay away from me." Lana cried. "It wasn't his fault; he'd warned me to be careful. He's been through so much, but I still told him to stay away. That can't be the last thing I ever say to him. It just can't."  
  
"It won't be." Pete said firmly. "You can't think like that, Lana. Look, you said it yourself. Clark's been through a lot these past few months. But he got through it, right? Clark's a lot tougher than he looks. Trust me. He'll be okay."  
  
"Sheriff, as you probably anticipated, I have a personal interest in this matter." Lex said officially. "If there's anything I can do to help, anything at all, my resources are at your disposal."  
  
"Thank you, Lex." Martha said gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor." Sheriff Adams said. "But I'm hoping we won't have to take you up on that. Right now, I think the best thing you folks can do is to head on home. I'll call you as soon as we know anything."  
  
"All right." Jonathan nodded. He wrapped his arm around Martha and helped her out to the truck. Lex followed.  
  
"I'll get Pete and we'll be over in a few minutes." Lex whispered once they were outside. Jonathan nodded his approval.  
  
Martha managed not to cry the entire drive home, but once they were in the house, without Clark, she broke down. Even Jonathan couldn't keep his eyes dry. They held each other in the front hall until Lex and Pete arrived.  
  
"What do we do?" Pete asked immediately, anxious to get out there and rescue his interplanetary brother.  
  
"What makes you think there's anything we can do?" Lex asked. "We've all heard about what Jor-el can do. Mr. Kent, you've experienced it first hand. If he was too strong for Clark, how can we possibly hope to fight him?"  
  
It was a moment before Lex realized what he'd said. Jor-el. No one had yet mentioned Jor-el. But the moment Lex said it they all knew it was true. The silence was deafening as they all let this sink in. Then the guilt swept over them in waves.  
  
"Oh God." Pete groaned, sinking to the couch. "He knew. This whole time, Clark knew. He knew it was more than a dream. He knew it was Jor-el that he was seeing. And I told him he was being paranoid. Why didn't I listen to him?"  
  
"It's not your fault, Pete." Jonathan said firmly. "None of us could believe that Jor-el would be able to do something like this. We didn't want to. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the last person to speak to Jor-el. I knew he'd come back for Clark someday. I just didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
"Damn." Lex swore. "Reaching out from across the universe and beyond the grave to control the life of a son he's never even known. And I thought my father was domineering."  
  
"Well, we need to start looking." Martha took charge. "The police don't know what they're dealing with; if they try to confront Jor-el someone could get killed. We've got to find them first."  
  
"Mrs. Kent?" Pete said timidly. "What if we can't find them? What if. . .what if they're not here anymore?" Pete couldn't bear to vocalize their worst fear. What if Jor-el had removed Clark from Earth?  
  
"We have to assume he's still here." Jonathan insisted. "Martha, you stay here in case Clark somehow manages to come back or contact us. Pete, I want you to go into town. Keep Mrs. Kent posted on what the police are doing or anything else you might find out. Lex, you're with me."  
  
"Where are you going?" Martha asked.  
  
"The caves." Jonathan explained. "It's the only place I can think of where he might have taken him."  
  
"If Jor-el's as fast as Clark too, we need to hurry." Lex commented. "I'm driving."  
  
Jor-el had, indeed, taken Clark to the caves. Clark wasn't sure how they'd gotten there, but suddenly he was lying on the red clay floor of the Kawatche caves. The drawings and symbols that had once held such fascination now seemed to mock him. He looked around, trying to find a feasible means of escape. After all, who knew these caves better than him? But he knew it was futile; Jor-el would simply bring him back.  
  
Jor-el stood over Clark, tall, strong, confident. The personification of power. Clark stared up at him and for one brief moment he couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing the man he would become.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Clark asked, rising to his feet.  
  
"Beginning your education." Jor-el explained.  
  
"You have nothing to teach me that I'd ever want to learn." Clark said stubbornly.  
  
"You are Kal-el," Jor-el began. "My child and the Last Son of Krypton. Your people now live through you. It is time for you to understand the full weight of that responsibility."  
  
"And what if I don't accept that responsibility?" Clark demanded.  
  
"It is already done." Jor-el replied.  
  
Before Clark could argue, Jor-el held his palm out toward the cave wall where the keyhole had once been. The same opening appeared as when Clark inserted the key, but this time, instead of remaining small, it expanded until it formed a sort of door. A blinding white light emanated throughout the caves. Jor-el beckoned for Clark to enter.  
  
"I'm not going in there." Clark refused.  
  
Clark superspeeded toward the mouth of the cave, but Jor-el blocked his path. Clark tried again, this time heading for the back entrance he'd used to sneak in so many times. But no matter where he tried to run to, Jor-el was always right there. It was unfortunate that Jor-el prevented Clark from going into the back corridor. If he'd taken just a few more steps, he would have known the terrible danger he was now in. As it was, Lionel Luthor had only to step back behind a boulder into the shadows and out of view.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Clark demanded.  
  
"Because many years ago I made the most difficult choice of my life." Jor- el replied. "I stand by that decision and so I must finish what I've started."  
  
Lex and Jonathan were arriving at the caves just after Jor-el opened the wall. When they saw the white light from the cave filling the surrounding area, Jonathan didn't even wait for the car to stop; he jumped out and started running for the cave.  
  
"Mr. Kent!" Lex called, running after him.  
  
"Stay there!" Jonathan ordered. Lex had not planned on just waiting with the car, but Jonathan's tone did not allow for any arguments.  
  
Inside the caves, Jor-el's hand gently but firmly clasped Clark's shoulder, compelling him toward the door. Just a few more steps. Clark had no idea where this gateway would take him or if he'd ever be able to return. He also knew, somehow, that he was about to receive many of the answers he'd been yearning for these past three years. Still, he resisted.  
  
"I'm afraid." Clark confessed.  
  
"There is no need to be." Jor-el said kindly. "This is who you are. It is where you belong."  
  
Clark took a deep breath and prepared to take the final step. Suddenly, rapid footsteps echoed through the caves.  
  
"Clark!" Jonathan called. "Clark!"  
  
"Dad?" Clark murmured, looking over his shoulder. Jonathan came running into the cavern. Clark's eyes widened. He tried to break away and run to his dad, but Jor-el tightened his grip and continued to force Clark inside. "Dad!"  
  
Jonathan ran toward his son, reaching out to him. If he could just reach his son's hand, somehow everything would be okay. But it was too late. Jor- el drove Clark through the door and it sealed behind them, shutting out the blinding light. Jonathan slammed right into the solid rock wall.  
  
"No!" Jonathan screamed, banging his hands all over the wall, trying to find a way in. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You bastard! Give him back, you son of a bitch! Give me back my son! Clark!"  
  
Jonathan sank to the ground, the red clay staining the knees of his faded jeans. He rested his forehead against the cool stone of the cave wall and cried. Years ago, before Clark could even speak English and every word he said sounded like gibberish (had he been speaking Kryptonian?), Jonathan had made a promise to his son: to always love him, protect him, and deliver him from those who would do him harm. Today, he failed.  
  
And he still didn't know that Lionel Luthor was there, skulking in the shadows, to witness the entire thing.  
  
Ten minutes later, Lex was still waiting by the car. He'd just about decided to go in and see what was happening when Jonathan came trudging out of the mouth of the cave. He was dirty and exhausted.  
  
"Mr. Kent!" Lex called, running up to him. "What happened?" That's when Lex realized something vital was missing. "Where's Clark?"  
  
"He, uh, he's. . ." Jonathan tried to get the words out, to describe what he'd seen. "He's gone, Lex." Tears flowed down his face, streaking film of dirt. "He's gone!"  
  
Lex stared into the mouth of the cave. For once, he had nothing to say. How could this be happening now, just when everything was coming together? Clark had finally shared his secret with him and all his suspicions had been remarkably confirmed. Jonathan and Martha Kent were starting to trust him, albeit in a somewhat forced way, but Lex would take what he could get. His father might even have to answer for all the things he'd done or tried to do. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.  
  
"We have to go." Jonathan quivered. "We have to figure out what to do next. And Martha. I have to tell her."  
  
"I'll drive." Lex offered kindly. Jonathan nodded gratefully and sank into the passenger seat. They drove back to the farm in silence.  
  
Not long after they left, a familiar red convertible raced up to the cave. Chloe leapt out and ran into the cave. She found Lionel Luthor in the main cavern examining the wall that had swallowed Clark Kent half an hour ago.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Luthor." Chloe stammered. She had recently been crying. "There's a bit of a crisis going on in town."  
  
"Quite all right, Ms. Sullivan." Mr. Luthor said distractedly. "You have something for me?"  
  
"I didn't." Chloe confessed. "But something terrible happened this morning. Clark was kidnapped!"  
  
"Kidnapped?" Lionel repeated, a thin smile slithering across his face.  
  
"Yeah, some guy just grabbed him off the street." Chloe said. "It happened right in front of the Talon in broad daylight! The police have been searching for them all day, but it's like they just disappeared. They're forming a search party now."  
  
"Are there any clues as to who the culprit might be?" Lionel asked.  
  
"The reigning theory is that Morgan Edge arranged it." Chloe said. "Possibly for revenge since Clark spoiled his plan for Lex. Some people even think he's trying to get Clark out of the way so he can take another shot."  
  
"Is that what they think?" Lionel said, barely hiding his amusement. "Well, thank you Ms. Sullivan. You've been very helpful. However, I don't think I'll be requiring your services any longer. Good luck with the column."  
  
Lionel walked out of the caves without another word. He had work to do and do it quickly. Chloe was left alone in the dark.  
  
Martha and Pete were waiting anxiously when Lex and Jonathan drove up. Martha ran up to Jonathan and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Did you find him?" Martha asked. But only Lex and Jonathan got out of the car. "Where is he?"  
  
"Let's go inside." Jonathan said.  
  
Martha went to pieces when Jonathan told her what he'd witnessed. Sobbing uncontrollably, she ran up to their bedroom and shut herself inside. Jonathan was equally useless; Clark had been the center of his life and now he was gone. Lex, fortunately, was good in a crisis and there was no one more dependable than Pete.  
  
"We should go home." Lex said. "In case the police want to talk to us. And all of us should help with the search party tomorrow. We have to keep up appearances for when Clark comes back."  
  
"If he comes back." Pete said miserably.  
  
"Until somebody finds a body, I'm going to assume he's coming back." Lex said firmly.  
  
"We'll join the search party." Jonathan agreed weakly. "Try to make sure we're the ones searching the area with the caves. I don't want anyone finding something they shouldn't."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Kent." Pete feigned confidence. "We'll take care of everything."  
  
"Come on, Pete." Lex said. "I'll give you a ride."  
  
"Do you really think Clark's going to find a way home?" Pete asked as he and Lex walked out to the Porsche.  
  
"I don't know." Lex replied. "But I will say this. If anyone can do it, it's Clark." 


	7. Chapter 7

When the light faded, Clark found himself in a brilliant white room. The geometry of the walls reminded Clark of a tesseract, the theoretical hypercube his hyper geometry teacher had told them about.  
  
"What is this place?" Clark asked. "Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"To learn." Jor-el said. "You see, Kal-el, in evolutionary terms our people were millions of years beyond the people of this planet. I am not referring to your powers. Though your physical prowess on Krypton would have exceeded that of any human on Earth, you would not have had the extraordinary gifts you enjoy here."  
  
"What do you mean 'enjoy?'" Clark scoffed.  
  
"I am referring to your advanced intellect." Jor-el continued.  
  
"What advanced intellect?" Clark asked.  
  
"Your capacity to learn, to memorize, and above all to understand vastly surpasses the average member of this planet's population." Jor-el said.  
  
"You think I'm some kind of genius?" Clark laughed. "Chloe's the straight A student, not me."  
  
"That is only because it is not considered 'normal' to be so." Jor-el said. "To display your superior mind would have been to mark you as exceptional. You constantly stifle your potential to protect you anonymity."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Clark argued weakly.  
  
"Have you ever encountered a concept in human knowledge that you have not understood?" Jor-el challenged. "Usually with little need for outside instruction?"  
  
Clark thought about it, tried to remember a time when he'd ever really struggled in school, but he couldn't. Science and Math had always been incredibly easy for him. Even when red kryptonite induced irresponsibility had prevented him from studying for history, he'd still aced that test. Because Clark had a supercharged photographic memory; he instantly memorized anything he read.  
  
"So, what's your point exactly?" Clark demanded testily.  
  
"You are all that is left of our people, Kal-el." Jor-el repeated. "In time, you will need to familiarize yourself with our knowledge. Especially, our history. However, there is too much for you to absorb all at once. You may consider this an introduction."  
  
"An introduction." Clark repeated.  
  
"Before we begin, is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Jor-el asked.  
  
Clark had to laugh at such a ridiculous question. Of course there were things he wanted to know! He had so many questions he didn't know where to begin. But his laughter was quickly tempered by the intruding memory of an old blind woman, a vision, and an endless graveyard.  
  
"How old are you?" Clark asked. "I mean, I know you're dead and everything, but how old were you before you died."  
  
"Krypton was roughly the size the fifth planet from this sun." Jor-el said. "And it made its orbit around a star commonly known here as a Red Giant." Clark shifted uncomfortably at this revelation; when he was in first grade, no matter how much Pete or the teacher insisted it was wrong he always drew the sun as red. "Consequently, our years were far longer than here. My age, however, would have roughly translated to nearly a millennium on this planet."  
  
"1000 years?" Clark exclaimed. And Jor-el had died in a disaster, so he probably would have lived much longer. "Am I going to live so long?"  
  
"I am unsure of the effects this planet will have on you longevity." Jor-el said. "But, in all likelihood it will extend your life. So yes, your lifespan will vastly exceed that of the people around you. It is unfortunate, but unalterable."  
  
"But I've been maturing just like everyone else." Clark objected. "Maybe even faster."  
  
"The rapidity with which you have achieved the surface appearance of physical maturity is misleading in this cultural context." Jor-el said. "On Krypton you would still be considered a child for many years to come. It is unfortunate that this planet's society is so incompatible, but you have adjusted well."  
  
"But. . ." Clark felt the need to continue arguing, but Jor-el held up his hand for silence.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself with what you cannot change, Kal-el." Jor-el advised. Clark was still irrepressibly depressed; he was going to outlive everyone he would ever meet. He really was destined to be alone. "Now, it is time to begin."  
  
Jor-el stepped to the side, leaving Clark alone in the middle of the room. Clark opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but he soon quickly found out. A stream of plasma-light shot out of one wall, flowed through Clark's chest, and disappeared into the opposite wall. It was as if Clark were back in the caves being downloaded with his native language. Only this time, the first stream was rapidly joined by a second stream. And finally, a third stream from the ceiling engulfed Clark's entire body.  
  
Clark gasped as knowledge of Krypton and its people filled his mind. It was all happening far too quickly for him to keep up and would remain jumbled and subconscious, just like the symbols still were.  
  
"This is your heritage, Kal-el." Jor-el said. His voice was far away. "Your legacy. Embrace it."  
  
There were no words for this new sensation; it was completely alien to anything Clark had ever felt before, but pulsing with familiarity. Clark had never realized just how separate and alone he'd always felt until those feelings were gone. Then, the images began to slow. A new story began to fill Clark's mind and this one he was being forced to follow from beginning to end. Clark's body began to tremble as he tried to stop the download.  
  
"No." Clark begged. "Please. Don't! No!"  
  
The most horrible, heartbreaking scream filled the room. It was pure grief and pain transformed into sound. And Clark didn't even realize it was coming from his own mouth. Jor-el closed his eyes, knowing full well what he'd just forced Clark to experience. After all, he'd been there. The streams of plasma and light cut out and Clark fell to his knees. He lay on the floor, still screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. Jor-el strode calmly over and stood beside him.  
  
"They knew their fate and they accepted it." Jor-el explained. "I did not. That is why you are here. You are my legacy. You contain all that we were and all that we might have been. Our last great hope. And though you are alone, we will be with you. Always."  
  
Clark was only partially aware that Jor-el was even speaking to him. He continued to cry and scream with grief unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He was certain that he was going to die; no one could possibly survive this, not even him. But he did not die. Instead, the blinding white light once again filled the room. When it faded, Jor-el was gone and Clark cried alone on the cold clay floor of the Kawatche caves, the octagonal disk clutched in his hand.  
  
Clark stood up at some point, though he couldn't have said when, and slipped the disk into his jacket pocket. He drifted amongst the caverns staring at the various pictures and symbols, but not really seeing them. If he had, he might have noticed that they'd shifted again and the keyhole was back. But Clark was beyond noticing anything. He didn't notice when the caves began to grow darker as the sun got lower. He didn't notice the gravel shifting with carefully approaching footsteps. He didn't notice the beam of the flashlight.  
  
Lex froze in his tracks when he saw someone else standing in the caves. Whoever it was, they were facing away from him and it was pretty dark. Still, the dark hair, the red sweater, and the height all made his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"Clark?" Lex asked softly, like he was afraid Clark would disappear if he made too much noise. Clark didn't, or possibly couldn't respond. "Clark, is that you?" Lex turned Clark around to face him, but Clark continued to stare blankly. "God, what did he do to you? Listen, Clark, it's going to be okay. You're safe. I'm going to take you home, okay?"  
  
Clark didn't respond. Lex reached took Clark by the arm and lead him out of the cave. He opened the passenger door to the Porsche for him, but Clark was busy staring at the emerging stars.  
  
"Clark, I need you to get in the car." Lex explained. "Clark?" Clark observed Lex as though he'd never seen him before. "Get in the car."  
  
Clark climbed into the Porsche and Lex gently closed the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, boy." Lex sighed. He walked around to the back of the car, pulled out his cell phone, and hit the speed dial. "Mr. Kent? It's Lex."  
  
"Lex." Jonathan said tiredly. "I thought you were on cave duty tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I'm there." Lex said.  
  
"Something wrong?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Uh, not really sure yet." Lex replied. "I went into the main cavern and he was just standing there."  
  
"Who was standing there?" Jonathan demanded instantly alert.  
  
"Clark." Lex said. "He's back. He's sitting in my Porsche right now."  
  
"Oh my God." Jonathan exclaimed. "Martha!"  
  
"What is it?" Lex heard Martha ask over the phone.  
  
"It's Clark." Jonathan said happily. "Lex found him out at the caves."  
  
"Mr. Kent." Lex said awkwardly. "There's something you should know."  
  
"How's he doing?" Jonathan asked eagerly. "Is he okay? Where has he been?"  
  
"He hasn't said." Lex told him. "Anything at all, actually. I have to be honest with you, Mr. Kent. I don't know what Jor-el did to Clark, but I don't he came out of it unscathed."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Lex said. "I'm not sure he recognizes me. He's got this blank expression. I don't think he even knows where he is!"  
  
"Oh my God." Jonathan sighed.  
  
"I just thought I'd give you a heads up." Lex said. "Maybe you want to call Pete. We should be there in a few minutes."  
  
"All right." Jonathan said. "Hurry."  
  
When Lex arrived with Clark at the Kent's farm, Pete, Martha and Jonathan were on the porch waiting for them. They waited until they saw Clark climbing out of the car. Until then, they hadn't dared to completely believe he was home.  
  
"My baby!" Martha exclaimed, running down the steps.  
  
"Clark, thank God." Jonathan breathed. "It's freezing out here. Let's get inside."  
  
Martha made hot chocolate, melting chocolate chips in the liquid to make it extra creamy the way Clark liked it. Clark sat on the couch. Jonathan wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and sat next to him. Pete and Lex sat in chairs across from him. Martha put the hot chocolate on the coffee table and sat beside Jonathan.  
  
"Clark?" Jonathan said gently. "Clark, look at me." Clark faced him with a curious expression. "Do you think you could talk to me? Tell us what happened."  
  
"I'm not sure." Clark said quietly. Everyone exhaled, deeply relieved that Clark wasn't catatonic. "I don't really understand it."  
  
"We'll have to call Sheriff Adams." Martha said. "Maybe we should wait till morning though, so we have time to decide what to tell her."  
  
"Why do we have to tell her anything?" Clark asked. "Were the police looking for me?"  
  
"Of course they were, man!" Pete exclaimed. "All of Main Street saw you get snatched."  
  
"I guess that freaked Lana out pretty bad." Clark sighed. "Still, when Chloe was missing they waited 24 hours before really looking for her." Jonathan, Martha, and Lex all exchanged uncomfortable glances. "What is it?"  
  
"Clark," Jonathan said gently. "You've been missing for over a week."  
  
"A week?" Clark repeated. "But. . .No. I was only in there for like an hour!"  
  
"In where, sweetheart?" Martha asked. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I don't know." Clark said, burying his face in his hands. "I just remember lots of white. Then there was some kind of light, like in the cave after I put the key in the wall, only more."  
  
"Was this another download?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I guess." Clark said. "But it's all mixed-up again. It's like, there's something there but I can't reach it."  
  
"Don't try." Lex advised. "If it's in your mind it's not going anywhere. It'll surface when you need it."  
  
"So, this download." Jonathan continued. "Is that why Jor-el took you?"  
  
"He said it was time for me to start my education." Clark said bitterly. "Apparently Earth is a bit too primitive for his taste; he wants me to learn about Krypton." Lex nodded pensively. "He, uh. . .He showed me what happened to them."  
  
"Clark, are you. . ." Jonathan reached out to stroke Clark's hair, but Clark shied away from his touch. "What is it, son? What happened?" Clark sniffed and hugged the blanket tighter around him. He got up and went to the window. "Clark, I know this is difficult for you. Now, I don't know what Jor-el did to you this time, but no matter how bad it was. . ."  
  
"I've never felt so good in my entire life." Clark said blandly. All the sound was sucked out of the room like a vacuum. Clark kept his eyes focused out the window and took a deep breath. "It was just like Jor-el said. Colors I've never seen, three moons so close I thought I could touch them, and sunsets that never seemed to end. And I wasn't alone; there were millions like me. I could feel all of them inside me, part of me, but I was still myself, you know? We were all unique, but at the same time we were all connected to each other. There were no secrets. I was accepted, and loved, and safe. I felt happy, complete."  
  
Clark needed to sit down if he was going to continue. He returned to the couch, sitting a good distance away from his father. Everyone else silently waited for him to go on.  
  
"It happened so fast." Clark whimpered. "Krypton exploded. Something happened that changed the planet's core, made it kryptonite. It poisoned everything and the whole planet just erupted. That's where the meteors came from. When the planet exploded, the fragments shot out into space. It was terrible. The ground was shaking. There were explosions everywhere. Everyone was running, but there was nowhere to go! And I felt it all, every single one of them. There was so much fear and pain. They were screaming. And then. . . It was like someone reached into my chest and ripped out my heart. I felt them go. All of them, men, women, and children. I felt them die. I was sure that I was going to die too. I wanted to; I didn't want to be left behind."  
  
Clark was weeping again, silently, grieving for the loss of people he'd never met, but knew more intimately than he'd thought possible.  
  
Jonathan impulsively pulled Clark into a great bear hug. When Clark tensed up, Jonathan only hugged him closer until finally Clark hugged him back. He clung to his dad with all the desperation of a man drowning. Martha moved to sit on the other side of Clark and wrapped her arms around her family. Safely sandwiched between his parents, Clark once again felt accepted, loved, and safe. The effect of Jor-el's history lesson began to fade and Clark reached for some hot chocolate. Pete followed suit.  
  
"So, your biological father forced you to experience the annihilation of an entire planet?" Lex asked.  
  
"That's what he just said." Pete said, irritated the Lex felt the need to make Clark dwell on it. "Pay attention." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, but pursed his lips unpleasantly. "Hot chocolate's gone cold. Hey, Clark, you think you could. . ."  
  
Clark took the mug from Pete, so as not to burn him. He stared into both cups until the brown liquid became smooth and steamy again. Pete snatched his back and drank greedily. Clark chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Wow, you're good for a thousand and one uses." Lex commented. Clark scowled at him, then playfully heated up another mug and handed it to Lex. "Thanks."  
  
Clark handed the last two to his parents and settled comfortably in between them.  
  
"So, I've been gone for a week?" Clark asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah." Pete said. "Lana's a wreck. Chloe too."  
  
"Probably afraid Lionel will take her column away." Clark sneered. "Can't feed him information about me if I'm not here."  
  
"Her last column was about you." Pete said. "Asking for any information anyone might have about who took you."  
  
"The FBI was about to get involved." Lex said. "The US Attorney thought my father might have had something to do with it."  
  
"What are we going to tell the police?" Martha asked.  
  
"How about the truth?" Pete suggested. "A guy claiming to be Clark's biological father showed up and kidnapped him. We'll just leave out the whole undead alien part."  
  
"That could work." Jonathan agreed. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened."  
  
"And Clark's adoption was closed." Martha added. "So, short of a DNA test, no one would be able to prove anything."  
  
"And Jor-el can't exactly ask for one of those." Clark agreed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sheriff Adams was called the next morning. She made quite a fuss about not being notified the moment Clark was found, but Jonathan insisted that it had been late and he was just too tired. She asked him all sorts of questions about where he'd been taken and how he'd gotten away.  
  
"How were you transported?" Sheriff Adams demanded.  
  
"A car." Clark said. "He drove a green four door. I'm not sure what kind."  
  
"And where did he take you?" Sheriff Adams asked, taking notes.  
  
"I'm not sure." Clark said. "I was blindfolded; I couldn't see. We were driving for a really long time though."  
  
"Do you remember where you were kept?" Sheriff Adams asked.  
  
"I think it was a house." Clark said vaguely. "I don't know where, though. I was in the same room the whole time."  
  
"Do you remember anything about the room that might help us?" Sheriff Adams asked.  
  
"No, it was all white." Clark said.  
  
"Mm-hmm, and how did you get out of there?" Sheriff Adams asked.  
  
"He let me go." Clark said. "He blindfolded me again, put me in the car, and drove me out to route 8. He said he was sorry, pointed me in the right direction to reach Smallville and drove away. I just started walking. I guess I finally convinced him I wasn't the person he was looking for."  
  
"Which direction were you coming from?" Sheriff Adams asked. "West from Metropolis?"  
  
"No, I came in from the East." Clark said.  
  
"Why didn't you flag someone down?" Sheriff Adams asked. "Ask for help?"  
  
"It was really late." Clark said. "There weren't many cars. The few that did pass didn't stop."  
  
"What can you tell me about the man who took you?" Sheriff Adams asked. "I already have a description from the witnesses, but can you remember any distinguishing marks?"  
  
"Not really." Clark said.  
  
"Did he tell you anything about himself?" Sheriff Adams asked. "Do you know his name?"  
  
"Jor. . ." Clark started to answer without thinking. "Jor. . .Jordan! His said his name was Jordan."  
  
"Was that his first name or last?" Sheriff Adams asked.  
  
"I don't know." Clark said. "He didn't say."  
  
"Clark," Sheriff Adams said gently. "Did this man touch you or hurt you in any way?"  
  
"No." Clark answered quickly. "No, he didn't do anything. He really seemed to think I was his son."  
  
"Well, I know you folks have had some problems with that in the past." Sheriff Adams said. "Consequence of the agency going under, I suppose."  
  
"Yes." Martha agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess that's enough for me to go on for now." Sheriff Adams said. "If Clark thinks of anything else, or if something odd happens, like a strange phone call or a prowler, you call us right away. As it is, I'll have a couple of patrol cars go by your farm tonight to make sure you're all right."  
  
"Thank you, Sheriff." Jonathan said. Once the police were gone, the family congregated around the kitchen table. "All right. Good job, son."  
  
"Is it really over, then?" Clark asked. "What if Jor-el's not finished yet?"  
  
"We should probably be careful for the next few days." Jonathan said. "I don't want you going anywhere by yourself for a while. And you tell us if you start hearing him, seeing him, or having those dreams again.  
  
"Okay." Clark agreed. "Hey, Dad, do you think I could go into town for a while though? I want to go see Lana, let her know I'm okay."  
  
"I'll take you." Jonathan agreed.  
  
Clark shuffled nervously into the Talon. A few of people came up to him, said how good it was to have him back. But mostly they just stared uncomfortably at him, running all kinds of scenarios through their heads of where he'd been and what had happened to him. Clark steeled himself and tried to ignore it. He took a seat at the counter. When Lana came out of the kitchen, she dropped her tray.  
  
"Oh, man!" Clark exclaimed, rushing to help her. "I'm sorry, Lana. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Clark picked up the shards of the broken mug and grabbed some napkins to mop up the spill. Lana snatched them out of his hand and threw her arms around his neck. She was crying hysterically.  
  
"Oh, Clark!" Lana exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" Clark asked. He gently unwrapped Lana's arms and helped her up.  
  
"For leaving you alone with that guy!" Lana said. "For. . .For what I said at the hospital. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Yes, you did." Clark said seriously. "And you had every right to say it. You have nothing to be sorry for, Lana. I'm fine!"  
  
"You're sure?" Lana asked. She placed her hand on Clark's arm as if she was trying to make sure he was still in one piece. "He didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No, he didn't hurt me." Clark insisted. "Everything's fine now. Don't worry. I'm not!"  
  
"You're not?" Lana asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well, I guess I am a little concerned with how I'm going to make up all the work I missed." Clark smiled. "And if those reporters start staking out my farm again there may be some problems. But other than that, nope! Not worried." Lana laughed appreciatively.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Clark." Lana said. "And I'm glad you're home."  
  
"Me too." Clark grinned. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Lana smiled. But her smile faltered when she saw Jonathan protectively escorting Clark back to the truck.  
  
"How'd it go?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"She's talking to me again." Clark said. "Lana and I are never going to be together again, Dad. It's not okay, but it's the way it has to be. As long as she's still my friend, I can handle that."  
  
"You're sixteen, Clark." Jonathan said, petting Clark's head. "You have plenty of time to find someone to share your life with."  
  
"Too much time." Clark murmured.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Before Jor-el started the download, we talked." Clark said hesitantly. "He said Krypton was about the size of Jupiter and their sun was a Red Giant. Their years were longer than ours."  
  
"Clark, what are you trying to tell me?" Jonathan asked worriedly.  
  
"Do you remember the vision Cassandra had about me freshman year?" Clark said.  
  
"Yeah." Jonathan said cautiously. "What made you think of that?"  
  
"Jor-el was still young when he died," Clark said. "But in Earth's time he was already over 1000 years old. He says I'm going to live just as long as he would have."  
  
Jonathan brought the truck to a screeching halt. It almost careened into the ditch. Clark braced his hands onto the dashboard in surprise. Jonathan undid his seat belt and turned to face Clark, but he wouldn't look at him. Jonathan took Clark's chin in his hand and turned his face toward him. But once he had Clark's attention he had nothing to say. He hugged Clark close to him.  
  
"Dad, I'm scared." Clark said. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be left behind!"  
  
"You're not alone." Jonathan promised. "Now, we have lots of time. We'll figure something out. Together."  
  
Martha was understandably upset when Jonathan shared Clark's news with her. She felt all her dreams about Clark growing up to have a normal, happy life flutter out the window. Jonathan held her while she cried. Clark chose to wait out that conversation in his loft. He was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling when he heard footsteps.  
  
"Hey, Clark." Lex greeted. "Figured I'd find you out here."  
  
"Hi, Lex." Clark said blandly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yeah." Clark shrugged. "Just waiting for my mom to stop crying so I can go in the house."  
  
"Why is your mother crying?" Lex asked.  
  
"Because there's a very good chance I'm going to live to be several thousand years old." Clark said dryly.  
  
"Move over." Lex ordered. Clark made room and Lex sat next to him on the couch. "Now, you want to run that by me again?"  
  
Clark relayed to Lex what Jor-el had told him. He also told him about the endless graveyard of Cassandra's vision.  
  
"Incredible." Lex sighed. "Your life certainly comes with some unusual problems. Having to worry that you won't die soon enough! Are you all right?"  
  
"Not a lot I can do if I'm not." Clark shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe some people are just meant to be alone."  
  
"Or maybe your destiny is too great to be limited to one lifetime." Lex countered. Clark smiled weakly, grateful for the effort. "You want my advice? Don't think about it. Live this lifetime like it's the only one you have because you never know, it might be. You have your friends and your family now. That's all that matters."  
  
"You're right." Clark nodded. "Thanks, Lex."  
  
"It's what I'm here for." Lex smiled. "So, do you think it's safe to go in yet?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Clark sighed.  
  
Clark and Lex went into the house and found Martha and Jonathan sitting at the table. Martha had indeed been crying. So had Jonathan, but neither of them showed it now. Clark went to hug his mother without a word. When he let go, that was it. No one mentioned what they couldn't control.  
  
"Lex." Martha said. "What brings you by?"  
  
"Progress report." Lex said officially. "I just thought I'd let you know, the US Attorney's case seems to be coming along. He might be ready to push for an indictment in as little as two months."  
  
"Does Lionel suspect anything?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Lex said. "He called me after Clark disappeared, but other than that he's been pretty busy pretending to investigate Morgan Edge and compensate for my absence around the office. And since that fire in his office last month did a significant amount of damage, he's been somewhat uprooted." Clark smiled guiltily.  
  
"You set Lionel Luthor's office on fire?" Jonathan demanded, trying to sound outraged.  
  
"I had to get the files somehow." Clark shrugged. "I figured a staged electrical fire was better than ripping the door out of the wall again."  
  
"The bad news is we still haven't found Morgan Edge." Lex said. "You need to be careful, Clark. You're only hard to kill when people don't know your weakness and he does."  
  
"Oh great, now there's three of them." Clark groaned. Martha swatted Clark with a nearby dishtowel.  
  
"I was actually thinking of starting a clean-up project." Lex said. "We'll never be able to get rid of all the meteor rocks, but that doesn't mean we should leave the excess laying around."  
  
"And what would you do with the kryptonite?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"Well, since lead seems to guard Clark from their effect, I thought I'd have them coated in it." Lex said, ignoring Jonathan's suspicious tone. "After that, I'm not sure."  
  
"That might be a good idea." Martha said.  
  
"We should wait until we know what's going to happen with Lionel." Jonathan said. "I don't want him getting tipped off that kryptonite can hurt you, Clark."  
  
"He has my blood, Dad." Clark reminded him. "If he's been experimenting with it and kryptonite, he knows what it does. So if he ever figures out the blood is mine. . ."  
  
"The vial wasn't marked, honey." Martha said, squeezing Clark's hand. "He can't trace it to you."  
  
"It's been difficult to get a clear idea of what my father's been up to lately." Lex admitted. "Every time I ask what's been going on he tells me I'm supposed to be recuperating and there'll be plenty of time for that later. I think he's just trying to keep me out of the way while he covers up his involvement with Morgan Edge. Of course, if I do hear anything I'll let you know."  
  
"Do you know if your father's still talking to Morgan Edge?" Clark asked nervously.  
  
"Edge is a marked man." Lex said coldly. "Not the best position for open communication. I'm sure my father is providing him with the means to stay hidden, but I doubt they're actually talking. Why?"  
  
"I've just been thinking about all the things Morgan Edge could tell Lionel." Clark said. "He knows kryptonite can hurt me. He knows the blood I stole from Lionel is mine."  
  
"Clark, that happened months ago." Lex said. "If he'd told my father you'd be in a cage by now."  
  
"Why don't I find that comforting?" Clark shivered.  
  
"Don't worry." Lex said. "This will all be over soon." 


	9. Chapter 9

Clark returned to school on Monday. The people at school were all looking at him strangely. The newspaper had done a story on his kidnapping, but it had been vague at best. This of course added to the curiosity and doubtlessly everyone in Smallville was coming up with theories about what had really happened to Clark Kent. Of course, the escort service didn't help. Clark was still under strict orders not to go anywhere alone. Jonathan drove him to school, Pete remained with him throughout the day, and Martha would be picking him up. With so many people looking out for him, Clark should have felt safe. He didn't. He could feel eyes boring into him, watching his every move.  
  
Parked across the street, a man in a blue coat sat in a tan four door. He had out a map, but his eyes were intently focused on the school. He watched Clark get out of the truck, promise his dad that he'd be careful, and walk with Pete into the building.  
  
"Subject has entered the high school." The man said into the headset attached to the cell phone clipped to his belt. "Once again, accompanied by the Ross kid."  
  
"Very good." Lionel answered from his penthouse in Metropolis. "Report back on his movements the moment he leaves."  
  
"Yes sir." The man replied. He folded the map and drove away, soon to return this time in a blue pick-up.  
  
Martha was waiting for Clark when the bell rang. The blue pick-up followed them, two cars behind, for as far as it could without looking suspicious. When it became clear where they were headed, however, the driver veered off and quickly called Lionel.  
  
"The subject was collected by the maternal figure." He said. "She's taking him to your son's home."  
  
"Interesting." Lionel mused. "Continue monitoring the house and tell me when he gets home."  
  
Clark found Lex working on his laptop. He didn't even look up until Clark cleared his throat to announce his presence.  
  
"Hey, Clark." Lex greeted. He logged off his computer and walked around his desk to meet his young friend. "How was the first day back?"  
  
"Can't anyone find anything better to do than speculate about me?" Clark vented.  
  
"In Smallville?" Lex quipped. "Probably not."  
  
"You're very helpful." Clark snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Clark, you've been big news ever since we got back from New York!" Lex chuckled. "And once they find Edge and the trial starts it'll probably flare up again. I hate to break it to you, but you're not in for an easy year. Just keep your head down and you should get a lull now and then. On the whole, people have very short attention spans."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're just lucky I like you." Clark teased.  
  
"Here." Lex said, handing a pool cue to Clark. "I'll break."  
  
"So, how have you been feeling?" Clark asked sinking the six-ball in the left side pocket.  
  
The rule was no discussing Lionel's investigation or Clark's origin and abilities while in the manor; Lex was too uncertain about the security. So, the two of them spoke in subtle, abstract code. Clark asked how Lex was feeling; he also wanted to know how the campaign against Lionel was going.  
  
"Never better." Lex answered the stated question as he sank the three in the corner pocket. Then he went onto the implied question. "My recovery seems to be progressing perfectly." The US Attorney was still going after Lionel and he almost had enough firepower to do it.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Clark said.  
  
"What about you?" Lex asked. "How are things going with you and Lana?"  
  
"Lex," Clark warned. "Don't start. Lana and I are working toward being friends again. And that's all we're ever going to be. That's all I want us to be. Besides, Lana's moved on."  
  
"And you're okay with that?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have to be." Clark said. "She was even involved with her physical therapy partner for a while. Adam Something. But he wasn't a local and he had to leave once he got better. Chloe said Lana was really disappointed."  
  
"Well, better absent then another psychopath." Lex smirked.  
  
Clark chose not to respond to that. He'd made up his mind to stay out of Lana's business unless invited back in and he had every intention of following through on that resolution.  
  
"How is the situation with Chloe?" Lex asked.  
  
"Tense." Clark said. "I think that's why she told me about Lana's hook-up. She's starting to notice that I'm not talking to her much and she wanted to draw me into conversation."  
  
"I'm guessing it didn't work." Lex said.  
  
"Well, it was a bad choice of topic." Clark said. "I don't know. I guess since I can't talk to her about what's really bothering me I don't want to talk to her at all."  
  
Lex nodded understandingly. To anyone who might have been listening in it would have sounded like Clark might have feelings for Chloe. Lex knew better; he knew Clark was dying to confront his former friend about her deal with Lionel. Unfortunately, until this was resolved, he couldn't even talk candidly about it with Lex. Clark and Lex finished their game of pool and then Lex gave him a ride home.  
  
"You know what bothers me the most about all this?" Clark said, getting out of Lex's Porsche.  
  
"What's that?" Lex asked.  
  
"I can't run while everyone's watching me." Clark complained. "A few short weeks ago, one of which I wasn't even here for, I would have made it home from your place in less than half the time it takes even you to drive here. I'm sick of having to get rides everywhere."  
  
"Yeah, you have to let someone help you for a change." Lex taunted. "The horror!"  
  
"Goodbye, Lex." Clark said slamming the door.  
  
Lex grinned and drove off in a squeal of tires, as if trying to prove his precious car's worth to the doubting Clark. Clark shook his head and went inside.  
  
"Clark!" Jonathan greeted him. "Good, you're home. I was just about to go get you."  
  
"What's up, Dad?" Clark asked.  
  
"Me and your mother." Jonathan said patronizingly. "Going to Metropolis tonight for her friend's birthday. This ringing any bells, son?"  
  
"I forgot." Clark confessed.  
  
"That's all right." Jonathan chuckled. "You're entitled. I just want to go over the rules with you one more time."  
  
"Dad!" Clark groaned.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Jonathan silenced him. "Sit." Clark rolled his eyes and sat down. "Now, you're mother and I aren't going to be back until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Right." Clark acknowledged.  
  
"While we're gone," Jonathan said firmly. "No leaving the house. No people over. If the phone rings, let the machine pick it up and if it's not us then don't answer it. If I'm not home in time to take you to school tomorrow, take the bus. No running."  
  
"And if the Wicked Witch offers me an apple, I promise I won't eat it." Clark joked holding up the scout's pledge sign.  
  
"Very funny." Jonathan chuckled ruffling Clark's hair. "But I'm serious son. Those are the rules. Understand?"  
  
"Okay, Dad." Clark sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, son." Jonathan smiled. "Sooner or later things will get back to normal around here."  
  
"Whatever that means." Clark sighed.  
  
That evening, after waving goodbye to his parents, Clark started to settle in for the evening. He was actually looking forward to some time alone. He grabbed a few of his favorite videos, optically nuked a frozen pizza for dinner, grabbed the cookie dough ice cream and a spoon, and settled in on the couch. He'd just reached for the remote when an all too familiar, high-pitched squeal assaulted his ears. Clark grabbed his head trying to block it out.  
  
"Oh, not again." Clark groaned. "Not now!"  
  
Clark followed the noise, stumbling up the stairs to his room. It was coming from his jacket, slung over the chair. Clark reached into the pocket and pulled out the octagon. As before, the noise stopped instantly when he touched it, but this time it was replaced by the booming voice of Jor-el.  
  
"Kal-el, come to me." Jor-el demanded.  
  
"Why don't you?" Clark shouted aloud at the disk. "I know you're in this disk, or the caves, or whatever! You want me? Come and get me yourself!"  
  
The disk resumed screeching. Clark dropped to his knees, clutching his ears. A moment later it was over. When Clark didn't move it started again. Clark snatched up the disk angrily and it paused. Jonathan had told Clark not to lose the house and Clark didn't want to betray his trust. But if he persisted in disobeying Jor-el the disk would just keep howling until his ears bled. Clark grabbed his jacket in exasperation and jammed the disk into the pocket. Just a quick trip to the caves and then home for the night. He went out the back, cut across the field, and then took off toward the caves at full speed.  
  
"All right!" Clark shouted with his arms in the air. "I'm here! What do you want?"  
  
"Tell me your name." Jor-el's voice demanded.  
  
"What?" Clark said. "You drag me out here for that? After all that's happened, that's all you have to say to me? The things you showed me. . .You had no right to do that to me! Even now I can still hear them screaming! I can barely close my eyes at night because of you. I'm sorry for what happened to you, I am! But it doesn't change my life here. You want to know my name? It's Clark Kent! It will always be Clark Kent!"  
  
That was not the answer Jor-el wanted. The keyhole opened and a blazing light shot out and hit Clark in the chest like a hammer. It knocked Clark up against the opposite wall and pinned him there. Clark screamed in pain as the Kryptonian symbol, Jor-el's mark, was once again burned onto his chest from the inside out. When it was done, Clark fell to his knees gasping for air. He felt the raised flesh on his chest and cringed. In a fit, he pulled the disk from his pocket and through it into the darkness of the inner caverns. It landed imbedded at the base of a boulder. When Jor-el did not reprimand him or respond in any way Clark sighed resentfully and took off toward home.  
  
When Clark got home a light was on in the living room. Clark slowed uncomfortably; he could have sworn he'd turned that off. Clark cautiously opened the kitchen door and crept inside. He didn't know what to expect, but it was certainly not what he found.  
  
"Good evening, Clark!" Lionel greeted pleasantly. "Tell me, would your parents really approve of you being out so late when they're not home?"  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I don't mean to be rude." Clark said. "But what are you doing here? Like you said, my parents aren't home."  
  
"Actually, I'm here to see you, Clark." Lionel said. "Where were you?"  
  
"Just getting some air." Clark said guardedly. He went to the closet and hung up his jacket.  
  
"Oh, I see." Lionel said. "I'd thought, perhaps, you had another appointment with Jor-el."  
  
Clark's heart leapt into his throat. His stomach clenched. For a moment he couldn't breathe. Unfortunately, that one moment of fear induced hesitation was all the proof Lionel needed.  
  
"Appointment with who?" Clark asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Jor-el." Lionel repeated. "I am pronouncing it right, aren't I? And let me see, what was your name? Kal-el, wasn't it?"  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I have no idea what you're talking about." Clark insisted.  
  
"Oh, I think you do." Lionel said. He came up next to Clark and produced a small lead box. Inside was a chunk of pure kryptonite. Clark doubled over in pain and nausea. "In fact, I think you know a great deal more than that. And I hope you'll share it with me very soon."  
  
"What are you doing?" Clark moaned. "Get away from me!"  
  
"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh." Lionel shushed, placing the kryptonite in Clark's shirt pocket. "Easy, Clark. There's no reason for you to be more uncomfortable than you have to be."  
  
Lionel pulled a black hood out of his pocket and put it over Clark's head, drawing it tight around his neck. Then he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked Clark's hands behind his back. Then he took Clark under the arm and started dragging him to the door. Clark struggled as hard as he could, but with the refined kryptonite up against his chest there wasn't a lot he could do. Lionel took him out to a waiting Rolls Royce. The man who had been tailing Clark was waiting. He opened the passenger door and helped Lionel lift Clark inside.  
  
"Sir, he doesn't seem well." The man observed.  
  
"Just a side-effect of the drug I gave him." Lionel lied. "He'll be fine. I want to thank you for your services. Your transfer will be in by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor." The man said.  
  
"Enjoy Rome!" Lionel said climbing into the driver's seat. "Don't forget to have to boy's chores done before you go. I don't want his parents to miss him right away."  
  
"Yes sir." The man replied. Lionel nodded and drove away with Clark writing in pain beside him.  
  
"Now, Clark." Lionel lectured. "This will all be much easier on you if you just cooperate with me."  
  
"You're not going to get away with this." Clark groaned. His voice was muffled by the hood over his head. It was hard to breathe. "People will know I'm missing. My parents will find me."  
  
"I doubt that." Lionel said. "Your parents' means are severely limited; so much so that they wouldn't be your parents if it weren't for me. Unbelievable! The most amazing being on Earth was sitting right beside me that day. All I had to do was reach out and take you and instead I signed you away."  
  
"Lex won't let you do this to me." Clark said without thinking.  
  
"Oh, he won't?" Lionel asked. "And what makes you say that?"  
  
"He's my friend." Clark tried to cover his mistake. "Get a dictionary if you don't know what that means."  
  
Clark passed out to the sound of Lionel's intrigued chuckling. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next afternoon, Lionel went to pay his son a visit.  
  
"Lex, we need to have a talk." Lionel announced as he burst into Lex's office.  
  
"Sure, Dad." Lex said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you about your friend Clark Kent." Lionel said.  
  
"What about him?" Lex asked.  
  
"He's a very unique young man." Lionel said meaningfully.  
  
Lex's face remained calm, but right behind it his synapses were firing off like mad. His father knew about Clark. Lex needed to know what he'd done, what he intended to do, and what he could do about it and he needed to know now. The only option was to let Lionel take the lead and play this by ear.  
  
"Could you be a bit more specific?" Lex asked.  
  
"The day Clark was taken I was in the Kawatche caves." Lionel began. That was Lex's cue to take control.  
  
"Ah, I see." Lex sighed. "So, you've seen the infamous Jor-el, have you?" Lionel was shocked. Lex rarely got to see Lionel shocked. He enjoyed seeing Lionel shocked. But back to the matter at hand. "I must admit, I'm jealous. I never actually got to see the copy; I only know what I've been told."  
  
"Am I to understand that you already know what Clark Kent is?" Lionel demanded.  
  
"Of course." Lex said.  
  
"How?" Lionel asked.  
  
"He told me." Lex shrugged. "A long time ago, actually."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Lionel demanded angrily.  
  
"Clark Kent comes with a warning label, Dad." Lex said. "It reads 'Handle With Care.' He has power like you can't imagine and now that he's reached some form of puberty new powers are surfacing all the time. I decided observation was probably safer for now. Besides, in case you forgot, I wasn't in the most stable frame of mind in the past couple months. Why?"  
  
"Perhaps observation would have been prudent." Lionel said, clearly disturbed to learn Clark was still developing. "But I chose to take the initiative instead."  
  
"What have you done?" Lex demanded.  
  
"After I was made aware of Clark Kent's unique heritage," Lionel said tersely. "I began to make certain arrangements in anticipation of his return. You see, I managed to obtain a sample of his blood, though I didn't realize it was his until that day, and I've been running various tests on it. I discovered that meteor rock seems to have an adverse effect on the blood, but that especially dense metals, such as lead, block those effects. So, I set a wing in Lab 19 aside for him and commissioned the necessary alterations to keep it secure for him."  
  
"Don't tell me you've already extracted him." Lex exclaimed.  
  
"I collected him myself yesterday evening." Lionel confirmed. "He's there now."  
  
"In Lab 19." Lex repeated. "What is that, LuthorCorp's private Area 51? How come I've never heard of it?" Lionel shrugged. "That's where you've been doing the Level 3 experiments, isn't it?"  
  
"Lex," Lionel said. "Clark Kent is Level 3. I came here because I wanted to bring you in on this. You had considered him a friend after all. But if you already know so much about him, you could be invaluable to this project! What do you say, son?"  
  
"Show me." Lex agreed.  
  
When they arrived at Lab 19, Lionel already had a top level pass ready and waiting for Lex. As they walked, Lionel described some of the other experiments that had been done there; mostly he explained how they had failed. Many people were bustling around, but as they neared Clark's wing of the building the people became fewer and fewer until Lex and Lionel were the only ones around.  
  
"Who else knows he's here?" Lex asked.  
  
"Just you." Lionel said. He pulled the black drawstring hood out of his pocket for Lex to see. "I kept this over his head from the time I brought him to the car until he was in his compartment. No one but me has been in this wing since."  
  
"Good." Lex mused. "I want to see him."  
  
"I believe he's still asleep." Lionel held the door for Lex and led him down the corridor.  
  
Through a large glass window Lex saw Clark asleep on the cot, his arms protectively wrapped around himself. He tried not cringe at the room his father was keeping Clark in. The walls were all lined in lead paneling with multiple vents, all of which were closed save the ventilation duct. There were more vents in the ceiling, also closed. The room was sparsely furnished with only the cot, a wire frame set of drawers, a chair, and a desk. There was one doorway near the back. A yellow line ran around the perimeter of the room, through the doorway into the other room, and back again set about a foot away from the wall. None of the furniture was set against the walls either. Motion activated cameras monitored the room.  
  
"Behind each wall is a supply of green meteor rock." Lionel explained with pleasure. "The lead lining is all that protects him from their effects. If our young friend crosses the yellow line, the vents open. The sanitary facilities are through that doorway there."  
  
"And how does he get to eat?" Lex asked.  
  
"We place a vacuum sealed tray in this slot here." Lionel explained, opening the door. "Then we push this button and the meal is suctioned through the shoot into his reach on the other side. When he's finished he replaces the tray and we retrieve it later."  
  
"Very efficient." Lex said dryly. "Can he see us? I mean, if he were awake?"  
  
"Of course." Lionel said. "Have to be able to talk to him somehow. The window can be tinted to prevent him from seeing into the hall by pressing this button here. I plan to keep it tinted whenever we're not interviewing him to allow for observation. If you push this button it will activate the speakers to allow us to converse with him." Lionel demonstrated before Lex could stop him. "Clark. You have a visitor."  
  
Clark stirred in bed and glanced toward the window. He leapt off the cot, revitalized with hope when he saw Lex. He had been stripped of his own clothes and now wore only a pair of drawstring hospital pants.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lex gasped when he saw Jor-el's mark on Clark's chest. "What the hell did you do to him?"  
  
"He already had it when I brought him in." Lionel said. "He wouldn't tell me how he got it or what it means."  
  
"Lex!" Clark grinned hopefully running toward the window. He barely remembered in time to stop short of the yellow line. "Oh, thank God. I knew you'd come. Come on, get me out of here."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that Clark." Lex said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Clark asked. "You're not just going to leave me here!"  
  
"Everything's going to be fine Clark." Lex said evenly. "I really think this could turn out to be the best thing for you."  
  
"Lex, what are you doing?" Clark cried in horror. He got too close to the wall and the vents opened exposing him to the kryptonite. Clark nearly doubled over when the nausea hit him; he quickly retreated to the middle of the room. "You were my friend. I trusted you! How can you do this to me?"  
  
"Just try to relax, Clark." Lex said. "I'll be back to see you soon."  
  
"Lex, please!" Clark begged. Lex and Lionel turned to go. "Lex, don't do this! Lex!" Lex wouldn't answer him. "Lex, please, don't let him do this to me! Lex!" But Lex still wouldn't answer. "You bastard! I'll never forgive you for this Lex! Never! Never!"  
  
Clark's screams followed Lex all the way down the hall. He fought not to turn back. Oh, he was definitely going to Hell.  
  
"We need to discuss security." Lex told Lionel.  
  
"You know him best." Lionel deferred. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"It's not Clark I'm worried about." Lex said. "You seem to have that covered. I'm worried about those who will come in contact with him."  
  
"I'm listening." Lionel replied.  
  
"You said as of now only you and I know why Clark's here." Lex said. Lionel nodded. "We need to keep it that way. No one can know who he is, where he came from, or why he's here. Those who perform the necessary tests on him never know his name, why he's being tested, and they never see the results. A whole other team will take the readings, but they never see Clark or even know what was being tested to create those results. To them he should be nothing more than a number and computer readout. And of course, they won't even be analyzing the results they take."  
  
"Why will they not?" Lionel demanded.  
  
"When I learned what Clark was I immediately hired a private doctor for all future research." Lex told him. "Since he is already expecting to receive an unusual assignment from me, we should use him to analyze Clark's test results. He's fully qualified and besides we don't want anyone knowing about Clark but you and me."  
  
"You've thought this out." Lionel commented.  
  
"I've been observant." Lex countered. "We have to be very, very careful Dad. Clark isn't just the only alien on the planet; he's the last of his kind. That boy back there is rare beyond imagination and that makes him precious beyond measure. But it also makes him irreplaceable. If someone decided they wanted him for themselves, or followed Dr. Walden down the xenophobic path and tried to destroy him, or if we somehow damage him during testing, then we're screwed. Game over."  
  
"You may have a point." Lionel agreed.  
  
"You find the staff to run the tests." Lex suggested. "I'll find the techs to take the results. And, since I'm already on indefinite leave from work, I can handle things here so you won't be too distracted from LuthorCorp."  
  
"I think this qualifies as worthy of distraction, Lex." Lionel chuckled.  
  
"Pace yourself Dad." Lex smirked. "Time's on our side this time."  
  
"Meaning?" Lionel demanded.  
  
"Meaning, all evidence indicates that Clark's lifespan is going to be significantly longer than our own," Lex explained. "He's not going anywhere. In fact, I think we've just added a new chapter to the Luthor legacy."  
  
Lionel remained at the facility to arrange for a staff to care for Clark. After Lex promised to have his half of the staff ready within the next two days he got in his car and drove dangerously fast back to Smallville. He passed the mansion and went straight to the Kent's farm.  
  
The Kents were pacing the kitchen with worry. When Clark wasn't home when they got back that morning they assumed he was in school already. But an hour ago they received a call from the attendance office asking about Clark's absence. They had been looking everywhere for him since but no one knew where he was. Lex watched them through the screen door for a few minutes pacing back and forth. Sometimes Jonathan would pick up the phone as though he wanted to make sure it was still working then slam it back down in mounting frustration. Finally, Lex knocked softly.  
  
"Lex!" Martha exclaimed hopefully. "Oh, thank God. We've been trying to call you for over an hour! Clark's missing. We can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Kent, unfortunately I have." Lex replied.  
  
"What do you mean unfortunately?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"I think you two had better sit down." Lex said. Hesitantly, Jonathan and Martha complied. "I had a visit from my father today. We took a drive out to one of his many research centers. Only this one I didn't know about. I suspected that he had reopened the Level 3 meteor experiments, but today he confirmed it for me. He showed me some of his projects, all of them failures, and then he showed me his newest acquirement."  
  
"Lex, what are you saying?" Martha pleaded.  
  
"My father has Clark." Lex said quickly. "He took him after you left yesterday. He's keeping him in a facility specially designed with kryptonite to keep him under control."  
  
"How would he know to do that?" Jonathan demanded furiously.  
  
"He knows Clark's secret." Lex confessed. "He. . ."  
  
Jonathan's rage would have frightened Clark even under the thrall of red kryptonite. He grabbed Lex around the neck and slammed him up against the wall. Lex saw stars, partly from the blow to his head and partly from lack of oxygen as Jonathan gripped his throat.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Jonathan shouted. "I tried to warn Clark about you, but he thought you were his friend. He trusted you!"  
  
"Mr. Kent, please!" Lex struggled to breath, clawing to get out of Jonathan's clutches. "It wasn't me!"  
  
"You're lying!" Jonathan screamed. "How else would Lionel have found out?"  
  
"He was in the caves!" Lex cried. Jonathan dropped his hands. Lex coughed for air and massaged his sore neck. "He was there the day Jor-el took Clark. He saw everything. He's been planning this ever since. I didn't know! You have to believe me, he never told me anything until after he had Clark."  
  
"You give me your word," Jonathan said dangerously. "That you had nothing to do with this."  
  
"I swear on my mother's grave." Lex said solemnly. "Clark is my best friend; I'd do anything to protect him. If I'd known what my father was doing I would have done anything necessary to prevent it."  
  
"Lex, is Clark all right?" Martha asked. "Lionel didn't hurt him, did he?"  
  
"I don't know." Lex confessed. "He has this massive scar across his chest, but my father claims he didn't do it. And I don't know how he could have anyway."  
  
"What kind of scar?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Like an eight inside a triangle." Lex described.  
  
"That's Jor-el's sign." Jonathan said. "He marked Clark with it right before he sent him away from Smallville, but it disappeared when he let him come home. It wasn't there when Clark came back after Jor-el took him. Why would it be back now?  
  
"I have no idea." Lex said. "But other than that, Clark physically seems fine and I'm pretty sure he's going to stay that way. Clark is indescribably valuable. My father won't risk any damage to him."  
  
"He's not going to get the chance." Jonathan vowed grabbing his jacket and keys.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lex asked.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Jonathan snapped. "You're going to tell me where this research facility is and then I'm going to get my son."  
  
"And then what?" Lex challenged. "Let's assume for a minute that, by some miracle, you actually manage to get Clark out of there. What next? You think you can just bring him home and everything will go back to the way it was? My father knows everything! Clark is now his most prized possession. If you break him out my father will spare no expense and no effort to get him back."  
  
"You're not suggesting we just leave him there!" Martha exclaimed.  
  
"That's exactly what we have to do." Lex said. "My father is a determined man. Clark will never be safe until he is either dead or behind bars. And since any of us being arrested for the murder of a high profile figure like my father is definitely not in Clark's best interest. . ."  
  
"You want to use Clark as a decoy." Jonathan accused.  
  
"I don't want to." Lex insisted. "We have to. If I can keep my father distracted with Clark the US Attorney can push their case through. As soon as Lionel is arrested we can get Clark out of there for good. In fact, you should file a missing persons report right now. The police will start looking for Clark; of course they won't find him. Then, when Lionel's arrested and Clark is found in his facility. . ."  
  
"We can add kidnapping to the rest of the charges." Jonathan caught on.  
  
"Even my father won't be able to keep that one from sticking." Lex grinned. "He'll never be able to get near Clark again."  
  
"But other people will!" Martha exclaimed. "What do we do when Lionel's research team starts doing tests on Clark?"  
  
"Not to worry." Lex said. "I've already taken care of that."  
  
"How?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"By appealing to my father's paranoia." Lex said. "He and I will be the only ones with any real access to Clark. The people who run the tests will never see the results. The people who see the results will only see computer printouts and they'll be working for me, not my father. I plan on telling them that this is a set up to keep my father busy and that the results they're seeing are actually being generated by a computer program. Even so, they will never see Clark. As far as they'll be concerned, he's nothing but a number. And the results will be analyzed by a separate doctor all together. I told my father I've had him in my employ ever since I learned about Clark."  
  
"You've what?" Jonathan exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Kent, relax!" Lex said. "It's a bluff. I'm going to send the results to Virgil Swann."  
  
"Why send them anywhere at all?" Martha asked.  
  
"Because if I'm going to put Clark through this I'd better at least have something to show him when it's over." Lex said.  
  
"Lex, how do we know your father's going to let you do all this?" Martha asked.  
  
"My father was more than a little surprised when he found out I already knew more about Clark than he does." Lex said. "But that knowledge has made me both a liability and an asset. He can't risk cutting me out and it would be stupid of him to want to since I can tell him more about Clark now than he'd find out in a year. Not that I will, of course."  
  
"Of course." Jonathan said snidely.  
  
"Mr. Kent, I know how you feel." Lex said. "But in the long run it is the only way to keep Clark safe."  
  
"He's right, Jonathan." Martha agreed. "But Lex, you will make sure nothing happens to him won't you?"  
  
"I am going to be at that lab as often as I possibly can." Lex promised. "And I will be there for every test. I promise. I won't let him get hurt. But there is one thing I am concerned about."  
  
"What is it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"It is unlikely that I'll get a chance to explain to Clark what is really going on." Lex said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Martha asked.  
  
"I'm saying," Lex sighed. "That Clark is going to have to go through this believing that it's real."  
  
"No!" Jonathan refused. "Absolutely not. We cannot do that to Clark!"  
  
"Mr. Kent, there's no other choice." Lex said. "If my father thinks even for a second that I'm double crossing him, he could have Clark removed to another location and then we might never find him."  
  
"Lex, you don't understand." Martha insisted. "This situation is Clark's worst nightmare!"  
  
"Mrs. Kent." Lex said firmly. "If we let sentimentality get in the way and mess this up, that bad dream is going to come true very quickly."  
  
"Damn it!" Jonathan slammed his fist on the table. "How long will this take?"  
  
"Hard to say." Lex said. "It could be up to a month."  
  
"Oh God." Jonathan sighed. Martha squeezed his hand tightly. "Do it." 


	11. Chapter 11

Pete was not so accepting of the situation. When he arrived at the Kents and heard what was happening, Jonathan had to hold him back to keep him from pummeling Lex.

"You think we want to do this to Clark any more than you do?" Lex demanded. "We don't have a choice, Pete. This is Clark's best chance."

"Like hell!" Pete objected. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, but this is totally messed up! We have to get him out of there, now! Why can't we just ship him up to New York again until it's safe or something?"

"We'd have to get him out first," Lex said. "Then we'd have to get him out of Smallville. And, unfortunately, my father knows we flew in from New York when we came back last time, so he'd be expecting that."

"So we hide him somewhere else!" Pete shouted. "Anything's better than just leaving him there. And with that thing on his chest again? What if Jor-el is coming back for him?"

"No!" Jonathan said with startling vigor, angry and afraid. "No, Jor-el had his chance. He's not getting Clark again." He took a deep calming breath and put an arm around Pete's shoulders. "And Lionel Luthor isn't keeping him, either. We'll get Clark back, Pete, I promise. Everything will be all right."

"I've got to go," Pete shrugged and grabbed his jacket off the back of the kitchen chair. "Call me if anything happens or if you need my help."

"Pete…" Martha tried to comfort him.

"No, really, I've got to go," Pete said. "If we're not going on a rescue mission or anything, I've got something I need to do. Just call me, okay? Clark's got my cell number somewhere around here."

Pete stormed out of the kitchen with his hands shoved into his pockets. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he brushed them away impatiently. He pulled out his keys to unlock his car, but a hand on his shoulder turned him around.

"Pete, listen," Lex said. "I know you blame me for this, but you have to know I'm doing everything I can to help Clark."

"How nice for you," Pete sneered and shoved Lex's hand away.

"Damn it, Pete, what else would you have me do?" Lex demanded angrily.

"Look," Pete shouted angrily, now ignoring the tears in his eyes. "Clark is always there for me. Always! He's there for everyone. I mean, how many times has he saved our lives alone? Now, he needs me, really needs me! And you all tell me there's nothing I can do. He's my best friend, my brother! And now when he really needs me, I can't help him."

Lex had no answer for that. He understood the frustration of helplessness only too well.

"You know something," Pete said as he climbed into his car. "I almost wish Jor-el would take Clark away from here. This world doesn't deserve him."

Before Lex could answer, Pete gunned the engine and floored out of the Kent's driveway, nearly taking Lex's hand with him. Lex worried briefly at how fast he was driving, how tightly he took those turns. But he couldn't worry about Pete right now. He had to get back to Lab 19.

Test after test was conducted. CAT scans, MRI's, EKG, EEG. Neurological, anatomical, physiological workups were done hour after hour without stop. The techs were all under strict instructions not to talk to the subject. It soon became clear none of them were going to help him. Sometimes when the glass wasn't tinted he'd catch a glimpse of Lex outside watching, but no matter how Clark begged he wouldn't speak to him. Usually he couldn't even look at him.

Samples were taken, especially blood and hair. Lex learned early on to monitor as many of Clark's tests personally as he could. When they tried to test his strength and his speed, he broke the instruments. Thermometer after thermometer shattered under the heat his eyes produced. If Clark was resistant, the vents were opened and the meteors exposed. He was in terror every waking moment.

"Why are you making me do this, Clark?" Lionel asked sanctimoniously one day as he watched Clark struggle under the meteor's radiation. "This pain is completely unnecessary. All you have to do is give me your cooperation."

"I'll…never… give you… anything," Clark said through labored gasps. No, Lionel would have to work for every decimal of data.

"Then I'll take it," Lionel said indifferently. "No one is coming to save you, Kal-el. We have all the time in the world."

As the glass was darkened once again and the vents closed, Clark pulled himself back to his bed. He buried his face in the sterile pillow and fought to keep his body from shaking as he cried.

"You really should try to cut down on the meteor exposure," Lex suggested as Lionel joined him in the viewing room. He tried to keep his voice unconcerned, bored. "The effects may be cumulative. Give him a day or so to clear out his system."

"Probably a good idea," Lionel agreed, pouring himself a glass of brandy. He offered one to Lex, but he declined. "We're done with the preliminary tests anyway. For now at least."

"So, what's next?" Lex asked.

"I'd like to see how he responds to the other, less common strains of meteor," Lionel said. "We'll have to begin a project to gather meteor fragments so we can determine just how many varieties there are."

"Already underway," Lex said with a smile. He'd just been handed the perfect cover for the meteor-extraction project he'd discussed with the Kents weeks ago.

"Excellent," Lionel approved. "Until then we'll just work with what we've got. I have a large enough sample of the red to start with."

"Red meteor?" Lex repeated. "Dad, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"You've seen its effect?" Lionel asked.

"So have you, I think," Lex nodded. "Red meteor affects Clark on a psychological level. It induces sociopathic tendencies, megalomania, even violence. Clark's hard enough to contain as it is."

"Even so," Lionel now seemed even more eager. "Don't worry, Lex. The first exposure will be brief and for observational purposes only. No one will come in contact with him while he's under its influence."

"At least let me do the interview," Lex said. "I've been around him a few times like that; I know how to handle him."

"Reasonable enough, I suppose," Lionel hesitantly agreed. "But I'll want to sit in as well, of course."

"No, Dad," Lex refused. "You can't be there. Once his inhibitions are gone, Clark tends to be more liberal with his powers and less concerned with pain. If red-Clark sees you, I wouldn't trust those walls to hold him."

"Lex…" Lionel said warningly, but Lex was firm.

"You can watch the tapes later," Lex put his foot down.

"I'll set it up for the day after tomorrow," Lionel agreed. "And we'll let him rest for the rest of the day. With his healing rate and metabolism, that should be plenty of time to clear out any effect of the green exposures."

"I'll be back on Wednesday then," Lex agreed.

Smallville had been in uproar when Clark disappeared yet again. This time the FBI had been called in immediately. The possibility that Morgan Edge might be involved was being taken very seriously. Also, a search for the man 'Jordan' was organized, but of course there was no sign of such a person. A hotline had been setup to gather tips. An assembly had been held at the high school and counseling arranged for the students. The Kents were getting flowers, cards, meals, and other signs of support every day, but it wasn't helping. They knew that the reality of what was happening to their son was even worse than the speculations floating throughout the community.

Jonathan's temper flared all the time and in the middle of the night tears flowed freely. Martha tried to keep busy, tried to keep the farm going, tried to be patient, but sometimes she just had to stop and hold her breath. They kept imagining Clark on a lab table somewhere with his insides spread open for all to see.

Lex tried to see the Kents whenever he could, but it wasn't often. He couldn't risk alerting his father. For the same reason, phone calls were out. He tried to talk to Pete a few times, but he wasn't dealing with the situation well and made himself conspicuously unavailable.

Meanwhile, still completely in ignorance, Lana and Chloe were both falling apart. Lana had actually had a bit of a breakdown when she found out and was pulled out of school for three days. Lex arranged for someone else to run the Talon in her absence; it was just too much for her. The girls spent most of their time holed up in Chloe's house or else volunteering with the various search efforts to find their friend.

Chloe, to her credit, was horribly troubled. She constantly looked on the verge of crying or screaming. Even so, Lex couldn't find it in him to feel any compassion for this girl who had betrayed his friend. Especially since Clark had become so much more than just a friend. There was a reason, he believed, that he had been led back to this incredible individual. Clark was Lex's responsibility, his charge. It was his job now to protect and care for him and Chloe Sullivan had willfully put him in danger. Perhaps that was why he was so cold when she came to see him on Wednesday morning before he went into the Lab.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Lex said dismissively, barely glancing at her from his desk. "I don't have time to talk right now."

"Lex, please, it's important," Chloe insisted. "Don't you have time for Clark?"

Lex sighed, closed his laptop, and leaned back in his chair. "Chloe, if you have any information you should give it to the police. Why come to me?"

"I think they're looking in the wrong place," Chloe said nervously. "Look, I'm sorry to be blunt. I don't know how much you remember about what we talked about before…well, you know. But the thing is…Lex, don't you think it's possible that your father might have something to do with this? I mean, if he was involved with Morgan Edge and Clark got in the middle…"

"I've heard enough," Lex stood abruptly and escorted Chloe toward the door. "I do remember what we discussed, Chloe. I also remember what your theories led to. So this time, please, leave the investigation to the professionals. Now, if you have any concrete evidence to implicate anyone in Clark's disappearance, take it to the authorities."

In shock and confusion, Chloe allowed herself to be led out of the mansion. In her car, she burst into tears of desperation and frustration. She slammed her fists on the steering wheel and tore out of the driveway, but she didn't know where to go. As soon as she was gone, Lex went straight to his garage and got in the first car in line. He had an appointment to keep.

The Red Test that morning was to be simple but effective. Clark was seated in a chair in the middle of his cell. Above him, behind one of the vents, green kryptonite had been replaced with red. Lex was seated in a chair of his own on the other side of the window. It was only with great discipline that he managed not to look nervously at the cameras. After all, who could say what red-Clark would reveal?

"All right, Clark," Lex said. "This shouldn't take too long. Just try to relax and we'll begin."

"Begin what?" Clark asked nervously. No one ever explained to him what was going to be done to him on any given day. "What are you doing, Lex?"

Lex didn't answer. He just took a deep breath and typed in the code to open the vent containing the red meteor rock. Clark flinched, but was confused when he didn't feel any pain. He looked up and gasped.

"Are you crazy?" Clark demanded. "What are you…" But it was too late. The red kryptonite's radiation was already filtering down around him. And damn! It felt good!

Lex watched as the red kryptonite took effect. Clark's veins pulsed as the mineral was absorbed. His eyes took a reddish tint. He tensed up for a second, but only a second. Then he exhaled and was perfectly relaxed. He looked at Lex and this time there was no pain or fear in his eyes, just anger and, what was scarier, amusement. In fact, he laughed. For the first time since Clark had told him the truth about what he was, Lex was afraid of him. And Clark knew it.

"Clark?" Lex asked, leaning forward on his side of the glass. Clark draped his arm casually over the back of the chair and regarded him with a smirk. "Or is this Kal?"

"That would make it easier wouldn't it?" Clark laughed viciously. "Dual personalities, only one is the real Clark. Come on, Lex. You're smarter than that. But yeah, sure, call me Kal if it helps you sleep tonight."

"No, I think I prefer Clark." Lex said.

"Clinging to the familiar?" Clark mocked. "Hey, where's Lionel? I'd have thought he'd want in on this."

"He wasn't invited." Lex said.

"Afraid Kal might bust out and kill him?" Clark smirked. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, Lex. Rock or no rock, he's not going to be a problem much longer. But that reminds me. Why'd you bring Lionel into this at all? Afraid you couldn't handle me on your own?"

"Clark, that's not. . ." Lex tried to explain.

"Or let me guess!" Clark said. "You thought if you showed daddy the neato alien maybe he'd be real impressed and leave you alone. Is that it?" That laugh turned Lex cold from the inside out.

"Clark, you don't understand." Lex insisted.

"You want to know what's really going to happen?" Clark asked, strolling closer to the glass. He stopped with his toes touching the yellow line and looked Lex coolly in the eye. "We both know this place won't hold me forever. I'll get out of here. And you? Sooner or later they're going to finish what they started and you are still going to spend the rest of your life drooling in a padded cell." Lex inhaled sharply. "And I'm not going to do a damn thing to stop it."

"Clark!" Lex said. He nearly explained to Clark right then and there what was really going on, but he knew his father would watch this tape eventually and it would be too hard to edit that out in time. He took a deep breath and tried another tactic. "Listen, I know you're angry with me. But you don't understand. We've learned more about you in these past two weeks than you've ever known. If you'd just try to behave I might even be able to share that information with you. In a lot of ways, this is for your own good, Clark."

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" Clark sneered. "Should I be sleeping easier at night now because you're finally solving the great riddle of my existence?"

"It's a riddle that needs to be solved," Lex said. And he meant it too. "I don't think you really understand what you mean to us."

"The Luthors?" Clark asked.

"Humans." Lex corrected. "You don't understand how important you are."

"Oh, here we go!" Clark barked. "You really are an arrogant creep, aren't you? But go ahead! I could use a laugh. Let's hear my grand purpose according to Lex Luthor!"

"Look at yourself, Clark," Lex began. "You think you're the only one with a telescope, looking to the stars? All throughout human history, we've been asking, are we alone?"

"Of course, the epic history lesson." Clark yawned. "How long and irrelevant is this one going to be? You still interested in people who ruled the world before they were 30? Because I've got to tell you Lex, I don't think you're going to make the cut. But that's quite an ego you've got there! Putting yourself along side Napoleon and Alexander the Great when you run a fertilizer plant in Hicksville?"

"Okay, fine." Lex snapped. "You're right. I don't give a damn about the rest of humanity. Ever since the meteor shower, I have been wondering why? So many terrible things happened that day and are still happening because of it. Why did it happen?"

"Blaming a toddler for your bad luck?" Clark scoffed. "That's pathetic, Lex. Krypton was doomed before I was even born. Hate to break it to you, but the meteors would have come whether I did or not."

"Exactly!" Lex exclaimed. "I wasn't looking for someone to blame, Clark. I was looking for validation. I wanted to know what possible justification there could be for what happened. And I found you. You are my answer, Clark."

"Me?" Clark smirked. "The eradication of a planet and all the species that lived there, the death of dozens of people, people being mutated, some even going insane and adding to the body count, not to mention your new look and all that came with it. I justify all that? No offense, Lex, but that's a pretty screwed up sense of priorities."

"We'll see." Lex replied.

"So, what's with the complimentary Red Rush?" Clark asked, resuming his seat. "Not that I'm complaining! I haven't felt this good in weeks. But since all we seem to be doing is talk, I'm just not seeing much of a point."

"Just another test, Clark." Lex said. "We needed to observe how the different mineral forms affect you."

"You're not scared I might say something I shouldn't?" Clark said, tongue in cheek. He laughed when Lex struggled not to look at the camera. "There is something I want to talk to you about though, Lex."

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"The caves." Clark said. "You and Lionel are almost as interested in those things as I used to be. You remember what I told you about them? The story the paintings tell?"

"The tale of Numan." Lex said. "The man that fell from the stars, had the strength of ten men, and shot fire from his eyes. Kyla and her grandfather believe he's you."

"They're right." Clark said certainly. "But they didn't hear that from any mystic prophecy. My ancestors came to this planet sometimes; my guess is that someone told them that story so they'd let them use the caves for whatever the hell Jor-el's been doing in there. But I don't want to talk about Numan; he's boring. I'd rather talk about Zegith."

"Who's Zegith?" Lex asked.

"According to the legend," Clark said. "He was Numan's best friend. Like brothers, these two were. Then, one day, Zegith betrayed Numan and they became bitter enemies."

"Why are you telling me this, Clark?" Lex asked uncomfortably.

"You always said our friendship would be the stuff of legends." Clark smirked. "And you're the reason I'm in this fish tank. If I'm Numan, what does that make you?"

"No, Clark, I don't believe that." Lex said. "I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, but I know it's the right thing to do. For both of us."

"Besides, you don't believe in predetermination." Clark agreed. "Yeah, me neither. Screw fate! Hell, maybe we should have Numan join Zegith instead of fighting him! That'd throw them for a loop."

"Clark, Numan, Kal-el." Lex said. "Which one is the real you?"

"Maybe they all are." Clark said. "Maybe Clark is my Ego, Numan is my Superego, and Kal-el is my Id."

"Plausible." Lex nodded pensively. "But, then again, Freud proved to be pretty inept at interpreting humans in the long run so using him to analyze your behavior is probably pretty useless."

Clark threw his head back and laughed. Lex continued to watch uncomfortably. He didn't know what to make of this being in front of him. Part of him wished he could see this side of Clark more often; he had the confidence and self-possession that he'd always wanted for his friend. But on the other hand, this creature was clearly dangerous.

"So," Clark shifted gears. "How's things back in Smallville? You must have some cover up going to explain my disappearance."

"Most everyone assumes that 'Jordan' the man who thinks you're his son changed his mind and came back for you." Lex said. "Though, some conspiracy buffs think Morgan Edge was behind it."

"And what about the Kents?" Clark asked indifferently. "How are Jonathan and Martha handling it?"

"They're worried about you." Lex said.

"Sure they are." Clark scoffed. "Their farm going under yet?"

"I've provided them with some temporary hands to pick up the slack." Lex said. "They'll be okay." Clark shrugged to show he didn't care. "Pete's having a hard time though. I don't know. I'm getting kind of worried about him. He seems different, angry."

"Like when he tried to kill you?" Clark asked. "You remember. The Nicodemus flower."

"Actually, it's more like when he was infected with that parasite." Lex said. Clark nodded nostalgically. "Well, I think that's enough for now."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really busy," Clark said sarcastically. "Feel free to leave the vent open."

"I don't think so, Clark," Lex shook his head.

"Oh, come on," Clark said. "This is a test, right? You want to see what this stuff does to me? You know you can't really have any idea unless you see me in action."

"You'll get your chance, Clark," Lex said sincerely. He smiled briefly at the thought of giving red-Clark a shot at Lionel. The bastard certainly deserved it. But now was not the time. He typed in the code to close the vent.

Clark doubled up weakly as the red radiation filtered away. As soon as he recovered he rushed into his bathroom, out of view. A few minutes later he heard the doors his open and shut and knew that Lex had left, had abandoned him to this prison once again. He turned on the shower as hot as it would go. With his clothes still on, he stepped underneath the scalding spray and sank to the tiled floor with disgust and desperation. As red-Clark he had been ready and willing to kill Lex. And even now that he was back to normal, he almost didn't care.


	12. Chapter 12

Lex left as fast as he could before he had to talk to his father about his interview with Clark. He wanted to go home and take a long, blistering shower. He climbed into his car, a Jaguar this time, and slammed his fists against the dash. Clark was not doing well in captivity. The scar Jor-El branded him with burned angrier against his chest each day. And Lex was almost relieved to see Clark under the Red-influence, even with the rage sweltering in his eyes. Anything was better than the unbearable hurt that never seemed to fade.

"I'll make it up to him," Lex vowed as he tore off for home. He was almost there when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Lex answered. He listened for a few minutes before pulling over with a screech. "WHAT?...No, I'll be right there." Lex threw his car back into drive and took off again, this time for Smallville Medical. He drove the whole way with one hand and used the other to start making calls to find out how Pete Ross had gotten himself into the hospital and why he was calling him of all people to get him out.

By the time Lex got to the hospital, he was fuming. He didn't have enough problems right now, he needed this too! All that talk about wanting to help Clark and Pete goes and pulls such a stupid stunt. He stormed into the examining room, ready to cut Pete down, but he stumbled when he saw the badly beaten young man. His lip was split. His left cheek was horribly swollen. Both eyes were blackened. And those were only his visible injuries.

"My God, Pete," Lex shook his head.

"I'm sorry I had to bother you," Pete said quickly as he pulled on his shirt. "They wouldn't let me leave without a legal adult."

"Your parents don't count?" Lex asked.

"Listen, it's not a big deal," Pete said. "I just didn't want them to freak out and…"

"Pete, I know what's been going on," Lex said. "The cars, racing, I'm guessing a bit of gambling too, am I right?"

"That's not your business," Pete snarled.

"You just made it my business," Lex corrected. "Now, tell me who did this to you." Pete sealed his lips. "Would you rather tell the police?" Pete just looked away. "Listen, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. If you won't tell me who did this to you, at least tell me how much money we're talking about. I'm sure I can cover it and…"

"I don't need your handout!" Pete snapped at him. "I didn't call you for money; I just want to get out of here, all right? Please!"

"These people are not fooling around, Pete," Lex said, once again taking in Pete's battered face. "You're not going to be able to handle this on your own." Pete started to disagree, but Lex raised a hand for silence. "When you figure that out, you've got my number. Clark's going to need a lot of help when he gets back, Pete. He's going to need you here and preferably in one piece. You remember that, okay?"

"I'll be here," Pete insisted.

"Come on," Lex handed him his jeans jacket from the chair it was hanging over. "I'll drive you home. Just make sure your mother knows I'm not responsible for this. The last thing I need is a judge after me."

Lex hoped Pete would reconsider his offer, but aside from tipping off the police about the illegal drag racing and betting going on, he really didn't have much time to worry about it. Over two weeks had passed since Clark's kidnapping and things were not going as Lex had hoped. His constant presence at the facility, while necessary to guard Clark against further abuses and maintain the peace of mind of his family, left Lionel more open to run his business than previously planned. The Federal agents, now including the FBI, Secret Service, and Homeland Security, were forced to move more slowly in their investigation to avoid catching his attention too soon. It was becoming rapidly clear that they weren't going to make their one month projection and Clark wouldn't be getting out any time soon.

Back at the farm, the Kents were having a rough time too. Jonathan had been trying to hide it, but his failing health was finally catching up with him. The high-pitched cries, previously only heard by Clark, were driving him to migraines almost every day. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. Jor-El was waiting.

But Jonathan didn't care if it killed him, he wouldn't let Jor-El near Clark again. He remembered how Clark had suffered after his past meetings with his biological father. He would not have Clark saved from the hands of one monster just to deliver him to another. He was determined, but beyond that he was ashamed. So he went about his chores, waited on edge for news of his son, and tried to ignore his deterioration. Then, one day, he was fixing the weather vane on top of the barn when a searing pain shot through his chest.

"Not now," Jonathan grimaced and clutched his chest. "Not yet." His eyes were swimming. He felt like he was floating. "Clark." He heard Martha screaming his name as he tumbled backward and then everything went black.

Lex had barely reached the mansion after dropping Pete off when he was summoned back to the hospital. He barely restrained himself from running down the hall to where Martha was waiting for him. He offered her a brief embrace and what little comfort he could give in place of her son.

"How is he?" Lex asked.

"The doctors say he had a heart attack," Martha gasped. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"He has been under a lot of stress," Lex mused. "Does he have any history of heart problems?"

"No, none," Martha shook her head vehemently. "He was just in for a physical a few months ago and they said he had the heart of a twenty year old."

"A lot's happened between then and now," Lex sighed. "God only knows what Jor-El's intervention did to him." Martha gasped again and tears started welling up in already red eyes. Lex cringed at his lapse in tact. "Don't worry. I'll have the best cardiologist in here in just a few hours. Mr. Kent's going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see."

Fortunately, Dr. Scanlan, the Kent's usual doctor, stepped out of Jonathan's room and allowed Martha inside. He glanced warily at Lex, but Martha was insistent. As he passed, Lex asked Dr. Scanlan to keep Jonathan's file on hand since his own doctor would be by soon to consult.

"Stop making such a fuss," Jonathan complained as he struggled with the controls to raise his hospital bed. "I'll be fine! It's going to take more than a heart attack to keep me down."

"I'm afraid that's not exactly true," Dr. Scanlan said. He was glaring at Jonathan with obvious frustration. Jonathan was meeting him glare for narrowed glare. "Mrs. Kent, your husband's left ventricular myocardium is still dys-kinetic."

"What does that mean?" Martha asked, clutching Jonathan's hand.

"It means there's still significant arterial blockage," Dr. Scanlan said. "As I've already explained to Jonathan, I'm recommending a triple bypass."

"Open heart surgery?" Martha gasped.

"He'll only be in the hospital a few days," Dr. Scanlan assured. "And I promise he'll feel a lot better going out than he did coming in."

"This is a little extreme, don't you think?" Jonathan sighed.

"No, I don't," Dr. Scanlan stated. "You could have another attack at any time and the next one could be fatal."

"Surgery could be fatal too," Jonathan argued.

"You stand a far greater risk without this operation," Dr. Scanlan said gravely. "Trust me. Jonathan, I understand your family is going through a lot right now, but this can't wait."

"Dr. could you leave us alone for a while?" Lex asked. Dr. Scanlan looked a bit put off to be ordered from his patient by a non-relative, but Martha nodded so he shrugged.

"I'm going to go start the paper work," Dr. Scanlan said. "Try talking some sense into him until I get back." Jonathan just scoffed as he stepped out.

"Can you believe it?" Jonathan asked flipping through the pamphlet on his condition Dr. Scanlan had left sitting on his bedside table. "I'm so popular around here they want to admit me right away."

"And you're going to do it," Martha insisted.

"It's not that simple, Martha," Jonathan sighed. "There's got to be a way around this."

"It didn't sound that way to me," Lex said. He picked up the pamphlet and started leafing through it for himself. "This sounds pretty serious."

"Well, I don't really have time to worry about this right now," Jonathan snapped.

"You don't have time not to worry about it, Mr. Kent," Lex argued. "There's a good chance your condition was originally caused by Jor-El. Considering how fast it came on, if you don't fix it now odds are it's going to get worse real fast."

"Yeah, well, maybe I deserve it then," Jonathan mumbled.

"Jonathan!" Martha gasped. "How can you say that?"

"If this is what it takes to keep Clark away from Jor-El then I say it's worth it!"

"What exactly does you refusing vital surgery have to do with keeping Clark away from Jor-El?" Lex asked with soft suspicion. Jonathan's lips tightened into a thin line and he stared ashamedly at his hands. "What's going on Mr. Kent? You know Clark would want you to have the surgery if it could save your life. He needs you here. You're his father."

"Yeah," Jonathan scoffed unhappily. "I am his father who turns my back on him when he needed me the most. I am the father who forced him to run away. My father never would've done that."

"Jonathan," Martha stroked his arm soothingly.

"I wish I had his strength and his wisdom," Jonathan sighed. "I just don't know how to protect him anymore."

"That's not your job," Lex said. "Your job is to teach Clark how to protect himself. And you have, Mr. Kent. But that doesn't mean he doesn't need you. Mr. Kent, I know you feel like you've let Clark down somehow, but the only way you'll really let him down is if you're not here for him when we bring him home."

"You don't understand," Jonathan groaned and buried his face in his hands. "This whole thing is my fault. I thought it was over when Jor-El let Clark come back to us again, deal's done, or that maybe he'd just changed his mind, but if that brand is back on his chest..."

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?" Martha demanded. "What deal?"

Jonathan took a deep breath. "I promised Jor-El that if he gave me the power to bring Clark back from Metropolis, that one day I would return Clark to him."

"Jonathan!" Martha gasped. "You didn't do that."

"Martha, I had no idea it was going to be so soon," Jonathan pleaded. Martha just shook her head and bit back tears. "But I think that may be why this is happening now. I've been hearing this awful wailing, like what Clark described from the key? I think Jor-El is calling, and with that brand reappearing, the message is pretty clear. He wants Clark back and he wants him now."

"But Clark's not here to answer," Lex finished with a sigh. He rubbed his hand over his scalp and face.

"I'll do anything to take care of my son," Jonathan said. "When we got him back, I promised myself I'd never let him down that way again, that I'd always be here for him. If that means having open heart surgery now, then that's what I'll do." Martha and Lex both gave small smiles of relief and approval, which Jonathan did not return. "I'm just not sure if that's going to be enough against Jor-El."


	13. Chapter 13

In his cell, Clark was lying on the floor. He'd gotten to close to the walls again a little while ago and the vents were open, leaving him weak and sick. He writhed in pain, curled up tight in a ball, tried to get away from the sickening radiation pouring in from the walls. He was sure the vents were staying open longer this time. Was this it? Were they finally going to kill him so they could get on with the dissection? Well, maybe Clark deserved it. At some point in the past few weeks, Clark had realized that he was being punished. He'd made a terrible mistake, disobeying his parents and trusting Lex, and now he was paying for it.

"I'm sorry," Clark whimpered feverishly. "Father, please. I'm sorry. Get me out."

But there was no answer. Where were his parents? Why hadn't the come and gotten him yet? They promised to protect him. Lex had promised he could trust him. Chloe had promised he could tell her anything. They all lied. Every single one of them had abandoned him.

"_I have not," _Jor-El's rumbling voice resonated in Clark's mind.

Clark looked around his cell, almost hoping even as he was sickened by that hope. Was he really so desperate that he'd accept one monster over another? But there was no one there. Maybe he was hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time. And if the fire under his skin was any indication he did have a fever again. He ached all over. He could barely stay awake. He was finally starting to wonder if he shouldn't just crawl closer to the walls and let himself go.

"_Son," _The voice returned solicitously. _"You won't." _

"_Father?" _It made Clark shudder inside to think that word, but his fevered mind was beyond his control.

"_Kal-El, I can feel your suffering,"_ Jor-El said. _"Let me end your pain. Come to me now."_ There was no harsh command in his tone this time. He was gentle. _"Or tell me where you are and I will send for you."_

"No," Clark murmured. He thrashed about on the floor, as much as he was able, trying to get up. _"No, no, no. Not again. Leave me alone. Haven't you done enough?"_

"_Be still, Kal-El, you will harm yourself," _Jor-El said. Clark could almost feel a hand brushing through his hair, rubbing his back. _"You must be close, to feel my touch. Why do you deny me, my son? Am I really so terrible that you prefer this agony? Tell me where you are."_

"_I can't,"_ Clark shook his head. _"I don't know. I won't tell you! Go away."_

"_Kal-El, be still," _Jor-El repeated. _"Rest now, child. You will overcome this. And I will find you. It will take time. I cannot yet take physical form again. But somehow I will find you."_

"_I don't want you to find me!" _Clark's mind screamed back in panic, but aloud he could only blink and weakly rock his head in denial.

"_No?" _Jor-El sounded more amused than anything else. _"Then why do you keep calling for me, child?"_

Calling? He wasn't calling for Jor-El! He would never. He called for his Father. But as soon as he remembered, Clark started to shiver. When had he ever referred to Jonathan Kent as 'Father?' Never. Jonathan had only ever been 'Dad.' And now, alone with his tormented thoughts, Clark realized the only person he'd ever called _that_ was... Clark curled deeper into himself as the vents finally began to close.

"No," Clark mumbled helplessly. "I don't want you. I want…" But what did it matter, when had it ever mattered, what he wanted? "Dad."

"_Rest,"_ Jor-El whispered one last time Then he was gone and Clark was left alone again.

After seeing Jonathan checked in for surgery and making sure Martha was looked after, Lex finally returned to the mansion. He took a long-needed, practically scalding shower and collapsed into bed.

When he woke the next morning he was better rested, but other than that his situation had not improved. He'd already received a message from Lionel ordering him to come to the lab as soon as he could. Lex loathed to imagine what new invasion Lionel had planned for Clark now. And how much should he share with Clark about his father's surgery? He probably should wait until Jonathan was safely in recovery and stable. Or maybe he'd just keep the news until Clark was free and Lionel was the one in a cell. He continued to debate with himself as he pulled on his long wool coat and picked out the day's set of keys. But before he got to the garage, one of the house staff caught up with him.

"Mr. Luthor," he said. "There are two deputies here to see you. They're waiting in the library."

Lex sighed and put his keys back in his pocket. He knew the deputies couldn't have found anything pertinent. The only law enforcement agents he had any interest in dealing with were the federal agents investigating Lionel. But he had to play along for now, so he quickly joined the officers in the library and did his best to look eager and concerned.

"Gentlemen," Lex greeted. "How can I help you? Has there been a lead on Clark Kent?"

"No, Mr. Luthor," the senior officer answered. He was a heavy-faced man with graying dirty blond hair and a mustache that twitched when he spoke. His partner, a thin young man with a practiced frown, stood to the side with a notepad at the ready to take down anything Lex said. "We're here on an unrelated matter. According to Smallville Medical, you collected Peter Ross from the hospital yesterday afternoon. Is that right?"

"Yes," Lex said warily. "He'd gotten into a fight of some sort. Didn't want to upset his parents. I drove him home. Why?"

"Did he tell you anything about the fight?" The officer asked.

"Not really," Lex said. "Why are you asking? Is he in trouble?"

"Mr. Luthor, where did you go after you dropped Mr. Ross off?"

"Back to the hospital." Lex crossed his arms and scowled. "Mr. Kent had a heart attack. He needs surgery. I stayed with him and Mrs. Kent until around 9:30 to help get everything in order. They're already going through too much with their son being missing. I didn't think they should have to handle this alone too. After they were all settled, I came home."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"The hospital's cardio ward and most of my staff," Lex said. "But why would they need to? Has something happened? Is Pete all right?"

"Mr. Luthor," The officer rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

For the first time since he got his license, Lex drove the speed limit all the way out to the lab. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the span of a single day. Damn Pete Ross, of all the selfish…How was he going to tell Clark? Maybe he shouldn't say anything yet. Clark was already under so much stress. But would delaying the inevitable really help him?

"Ah, Lex," Lionel grinned when he saw him. "Good, you're here. We have some great opportunities today."

"Yes, I got your message," Lex said. "What's so exciting?"

"Oh, yes, we'll get to that later," Lionel waved off his previous urgency. "I heard Smallville Medical was fairly busy last night though, hm?"

"Not to mention the sheriff's department," Lex agreed. "I got a visit this morning. But how Smallville's loss a gain for us?"

"Our subject had a close relationship with both victims," Lionel said. "This is the perfect chance to document his responses to emotional stressors."

"You want me to tell him," Lex realized. "Now?"

"Of course," Lionel said. "Unless you don't think it should be you. Perhaps someone more objective…"

"No!" Lex said sharply. Lionel folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Well, you want a genuine response, don't you?" Lex backpedaled to cover his outburst. "Clark probably wouldn't believe you or a stranger. He'd think it was a trick to get a rise out of him. But if I tell him…I think he and I still have enough of a history for him to take the news from me."

"All right," Lionel agreed. "I'll be observing over the closed-circuit. Join me in the screening room when you're finished. There's someone I want you to meet."

The walk down to Clark's cell had never felt so long before. Testing emotional stress! What did Lionel think he'd been observing this whole time? Did he think being held in captivity for a month was fun for Clark? Lex really wasn't sure Clark would be able to recover from a blow like this right now. But there was nothing Lex could do to spare him. He could not feasibly deny Lionel in this and still maintain his façade of objectivity and cooperation. All he could do was pray that Clark was still strong enough and see him through this when Clark was finally home again. And when he was, Lex promised himself, no one was ever going to get near him again. After this was over, no one was ever going to hurt Clark again. Lex would see to that.

Renewed by his pledge, Lex took a deep breath and un-tinted the glass of Clark's window. Clark was sitting on the bed. The blanket was tossed aside, but he still looked overheated. Maybe he could get Lionel to turn the air-conditioning up later. For now, he tapped on the glass to get Clark's attention and pressed the intercom.

"Hello Clark." Lex greeted evenly. Clark didn't respond. Lex wished he could go inside the cell to be with Clark. His friend was going to need someone to be close to right now. But Lionel was watching. He had to stay professional. "Clark, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Worse than this?" Clark asked dryly.

"It's about Pete." Lex said.

"Pete?" Clark was on his feet and as close to the glass as he could get in an instant. "What happened? What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"Clark, it seems Pete had a secret of his own," Lex said.

"What's that mean?" Clark asked.

"He's been drag racing Clark," Lex said. Clark's jaw dropped in surprise and he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Apparently, it's been going on for a few months. He'd made quite a name for himself."

"No, this is a mistake," Clark said. "Pete would never do anything like that."

"He would," Lex said. "He did. And there's more. Pete's handler wanted him to throw a race so he could make some more money by rigging the bets. Pete refused. When he won the race, the guy went after him, said Pete had to pay him the money or else."

"How much?" Clark asked.

"About $5,000," Lex said. Clark groaned. "Now, Clark, when I saw how banged up Pete was I tried to get him to let me help. I would have paid it off. I offered. But he wouldn't give me any details."

"What are you saying?" Clark asked. "What's happened to Pete?"

"I'm so sorry, Clark," Lex shook his head. "The guy caught up with him last night. He and his boys beat him up pretty badly."

"But he's okay," Clark insisted. "I mean, they hurt him and it's serious, but he's going to be all right."

"Clark, Pete's in a coma," Lex said. "The doctors don't think he's going to wake up."

"No," Clark was trembling and tears streamed out of his eyes. "No! You're lying. I don't believe you!"

"Clark, I tried to help," Lex said. "And I've gotten him the best doctors I could. But they caught him in the garage. There were a lot of tools lying around."

"No!" Clark sobbed. "How could this happen? I don't understand."

"They caught the guy who did it," Lex tried to offer what comfort he could. "He's not going to get away with it. I promise."

"This is all my fault." Clark cried.

"What?" Lex said. "Clark, that's absurd. You don't know what you're saying."

"I'm his best friend," Clark rambled. "He depends on me. I should have been there for him. Oh, Pete! Pete. God, Lex I don't think I can do this."

"There's nothing you could have done, Clark," Lex insisted. "He'd been doing this for a long time now. It was his choice. And when it went bad he wouldn't let anyone help him."

"Lex you've got to let me go see him," Clark said.

"I can't do that Clark." Lex refused.

"Lex, please!" Clark begged. "He needs me."

"There's nothing you can do for him now, Clark," Lex said. "I'm sorry. Now, is there anything I can get for you? Anything you'd like?"

"Get out of here," Clark growled.

"Clark, I know how much this hurts," Lex said. "And I know how hard it has to be for you not to be able to help, but. . ."

"I said get out of here!" Clark roared. "Just get away from me! GO!"

"All right, Clark," Lex nodded. "If that's what you want. I'll have them bring you something to eat. Try and get some rest, all right?"

"Go!" Clark screamed.

Lex could hear Clark hyperventilating as he left the hall. He told the orderly on duty to fix Clark something to eat and to slip a mild sedative into it. It was the only comfort he could offer right now. Then he quickly went to the screening room to meet Lionel's mystery associate. Both men were watching the monitor as Clark rejected the food Lex had sent for him.

"You didn't tell him about Jonathan Kent," Lionel accused.

"Not yet," Lex said. "Remember what I said about damage? I don't want to risk overloading him. Maybe we can tell him after the outcome of the surgery is concrete. I think we have enough for now."

"Probably for the best," The second man turned around slowly. Lex's eyes widened and his fist clenched in his pocket. Not him. Not now! "My procedure will most likely be digging up more than a few past traumas anyway. Don't want to push too hard; the mind can only take so much."

"Dad, what's he doing here?" Lex demanded.

"Now, Lex, don't be rude," Lionel admonished. "Dr. Garner here is going to help us uncover some of the mystery of our young friend's past."


	14. Chapter 14

Lionel brought in Garner when he learned about his experimental memory therapy. Lex tried to appear at least interested, if not eager while Garner explained the meteor-enhanced sensory deprivation tank designed to send people into deeper hypnotic trances faster to retrieve degraded or repressed memories. The equipment had already been transferred. After he'd seen it – and the diluted-meteor plasma they wanted to submerge Clark in – Lex politely excused himself and asked to speak to Lionel.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Lionel grinned as he shut the door to his private office behind them. "Kal-el was likely too young to consciously remember much of his home planet. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't tell us, I suppose. But with Dr. Garner's help, the memories will flow for him and for us. Maybe he'll even remember why he was originally sent here."

"Exciting," Lex repeated. "Have you lost your mind? That plasma is made of meteor rock! You put Clark in that, it could kill him. And what were you thinking bringing Garner into this? He knows who Clark is. More than that, he has a personal vendetta against him for springing his last experiment." Lex realized he was getting too emotional, and tried to pull himself together. Lionel had already gone far too quiet for comfort. "I thought we were agreed that endangering Clark was against our interests in him. Garner is too much of a risk."

"His personal agenda will make Garner less likely to succumb to a fit of conscience and tell the police where the Kent boy is," Lionel argued. "Besides, even if he knows who Clark is, he doesn't know what he is."

"Well, he's going to catch on pretty quick when Clark starts spouting off about his first ride in a spaceship," Lex bit back. "That's assuming, of course, that he isn't irreparably harmed on contact with that slime."

"Lex, relax," Lionel stood in front of him and squeezed his shoulders. "The solution is diluted down to 15 or less. His sessions won't last for more than thirty minutes at a time. We'll be monitoring him very closely the entire time. And just imagine all the new ground we'll be breaking."

"It is tempting," Lex admitted. "Okay, but put it off for a few days. I want to be here to observe when it happens, and Mr. Kent's surgery is tomorrow. I'll be expected to help Mrs. Kent."

"Of course, you have to keep up appearances," Lionel agreed. He checked the day-planner on his desk. "Especially with the Ross debacle. What about Sunday? Will that be too soon?"

"Monday would be better," Lex suggested. "Around 3:00? That way I'll be free for any evening invitations, but can plead business complications if something comes up during the afternoon. I'll work it in over the weekend that I'm easing back into work at LuthorCorp."

"Perfect," Lionel grinned. "But you should probably make yourself available until then. Maybe pay Judge Ross a visit. And…stay close to Martha. Make sure she's taken care of."

It was sickening. Only a man like Lionel was vulgar enough to move in on a grieving mother even as he was planning to torture her son. But Lex was also concerned for Martha. With her husband in the hospital and her son out of reach, he wouldn't add to her burden by telling her what was going to happen.

Jonathan's surgery went off without a hitch. He was safely in recovery after just a few hours. He'd have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Lex stayed with Martha at the hospital until Jonathan woke up and told them both to go home. Then he drove her back to the farm and stayed a while longer. He stopped by intermittently all weekend to keep her company and reassure her. He promised that Clark was still safe, he and Jonathan would both be home soon, and everything was going to be okay. He never once mentioned Dr. Garner or the upcoming experiment.

Sunday evening, Lex was worried sick. He was on his third glass of brandy – he'd lost his taste for scotch – imagining all the secrets that Clark might lose tomorrow under Dr. Garner's less than tender care. He'd been so sure he would be able to protect Clark's secrets, at least from everyone but Lionel. His setup with Virgil Swann was working perfectly. None of the local doctors or techs knew what was really going on with their patient. But tomorrow Clark was going to be shouting out his secrets for all to hear. Even if Lionel's arrest went off without a hitch, how could Lex protect Clark from Dr. Garner?

Fortunately, luck was finally back on Clark's side. Lex's drink was interrupted by a phone call from the FBI. They were just about ready to move on Lionel. The agent said they were going to set the sting up for later in the week, but Lex bullied and bribed until he got them to push it up to the next day.

"Trust me," Lex said. "If you can make it in tomorrow, you'll catch Lionel in the middle of some pretty incriminating stuff. You'll have so many charges to throw at him, even he won't be able to duck them all."

The next morning, Lex was there to oversee every single detail of the experiment. He watched while they set up the machines and demanded explanations for every switch, cathode, and gear. Dr. Garner's dislike of Lex was increasing exponentially, but Lex was far from concerned. Nothing Dr. Garner felt could come close the Lex's own loathing. He just prayed the feds would show up and interrupt this freak show before Clark revealed something too dangerous.

Clark was already drugged when the orderlies half-carried him in. The exposure to the liquid-meteor, no matter how diluted, was clearly causing him pain. Lex watched as they stripped his friend down to a pair of shorts, laid out on a cold metal grate, and lowered into the tub of green glowing water.

"Let's begin," Dr. Garner smirked and pressed the set sequence of buttons. "This will begin stimulating Clark's neural synapses. Forgotten or repressed memories should rise to the surface. I'm going to take him back as far as I can go and then we'll work our way forward from there. The memories will most likely be spontaneous, at least at first, but I'll be asking him questions to try and guide them along. The medication should make him very talkative, so cooperation won't be a problem."

"Just hurry it along, all right?" Lex said uneasily. Clark was still obviously in a great deal of discomfort. "I want him to be looked over as soon as we get him out of that goo, make sure there aren't any negative side-effects."

"We have to wait for the first memory to surface," Dr. Garner scowled. "Patience."

In the tank, Clark's internal conversation wasn't nearly as calm or civil as the strained dialogue going on above him. His mind was swirling with thoughts, feelings, and images that danced before his eyes and then vanished before he could get a grip on them. He was getting sicker by the moment and his body was starting to jerk and twitch, like each passing memory was a physical blow. Finally, the whirlpool slowed and Clark was dropped into the memory Dr. Garner had dug up.

He was very small, wrapped in a blanket, and tucked into a cozy sort of pod. He was in the ship! And two people were standing over him. Part of his mind recognized one of the faces as Jor-el's and recoiled, but most of him was completely unconcerned. He was far more interested in the lady stroking his wispy hair. She was beautiful. Her hair was a purple-black color Clark had never seen before, not naturally anyway, but it was clearly her own. Her eyes were like amethysts. Everything about her was wonderful and warm and Clark was overwhelmed with love, both from her and for her. This was his mother.

His birth parents were talking to each other in a language Clark couldn't understand word for word, but at the same time he knew what they were saying. His mother…Lara; that was her name, Lara. She didn't want to send him away. She was afraid for him. She was afraid nobody would be there to love him the way she did. Jor-el was insisting that there was no other way. The baby would die if he stayed there with them. Lara knew this and accepted it, but she could not accept that he would be alone. It was hard enough knowing that he would be different from all around him, an outcast in the only home he'd ever know. Jor-el put his hands around her waist and whispered words of comfort. They wouldn't allow that to happen, he told her. Kal-el would never be alone.

Then, suddenly, the memory began to fade. Maybe it was the way the machine worked. Maybe baby Kal-el had fallen asleep. Clark didn't know and he didn't care. He wanted the memory back. He wanted to see his mother. His eyes shot open and he started to scream with all his might.

"Lara!" Clark cried desperately. It was so sudden and so heartbroken it jarred everyone in the room. But Clark wasn't aware of the room around him. He didn't hear Dr. Garner calling down to him from the platform. He reached out his arms as if he could pull the images back to him. "Lara! Lara!"

"Who's Lara, Clark?" Dr. Garner repeated louder. Clark ignored him and kept on screaming.

"Get him out of there," Lex ordered. Nobody moved. They were too busy staring at Clark. "Get him out!" Lex shouted. "Now!" He turned and glared at his father. "I told you this was a bad idea. Stop this, now."

Lionel was about to argue, but the sound of splashing drew their attention quickly back to the tank. Clark was going into convulsions. Lionel started barking orders and Dr. Garner was hurrying to lift Clark out of the tank again, but they were both too slow for Lex. He leapt down to the main level, grabbed a metal chair out from under one of the technicians, and smashed one of the glass walls of the tank. The green liquid rushed out around his feet, soaking his shoes and pants. Clark was strapped down to the metal grate, so the current didn't pull him out.

"It's all right, Clark," Lex murmured. He reached into the tank and started to release the restraints. "I'll get you out of there. This is all over now. I promise."

But Clark wasn't comforted by Lex's words. The memories were gone. His mother was gone and so was the warmth and safety she'd provided. Clark was shivering and afraid again, and it was because of Lex.

Lex promised to protect him. Instead, he'd brought him to this horrible place. Lex promised Clark could trust him, but then he helped Lionel experiment on him. And now he had the gall to stand there and make more promises, more of the same lies. It made Clark angry, even angrier than he'd ever been wearing the red meteor ring. And without the meteor solution swirling around his body and the poison waning in his veins, Clark was finally in a position to do something about it.

As soon as his last leg was free, Clark kicked Lex right in the stomach and sent him hurtling across the lab. Before anyone could stop him Clark crawled out of the tank, cutting his hands on the broken glass, and bolted for the door. One of the techs tried to stop him. Clark's strength wasn't fully back yet – he was still dripping from the meteor solution – but he was strong enough to knock the man down and out of the way.

"Clark!" Somebody was screaming after him. "Clark!"

Clark barreled through the corridors, trying to work up to his usual speed but unable to get above a fast-albeit-human run. An alarm started to blare. Clark he didn't know where to turn next. Everything looked the same: grayish walls, locked doors, and no windows. He gave himself a migraine forcing his eyes to focus so he could see through the walls and nearly wept with relief when he was able to do so; he'd been afraid the whole building might be reinforced with lead, but apparently it was just Clark's cells. Unfortunately, nothing Clark was seeing indicated a way out, only a mass of people coming from multiple directions to recapture him.

He ran down the only clear hall, but he could hear footsteps coming from all directions. There were doors, and he tried each one until he found an open one and ducked inside. He quickly locked it behind him and fell to the floor, leaning against a filing cabinet on the far wall. But before he could even catch his breath, people started banging on the door.

"Mr. Kent?" a man's voice called. "Clark? We know you're in there, son. Come on and open the door now." When Clark didn't answer, the banging started again, like they were trying to break the door down with their shoulders.

Clark shakily got to his feet and prepared for a struggle. He was already starting to feel a bit stronger now, and to hell with hiding his powers! What did it matter anymore? Whoever came through that door wasn't going to get the benefit of Clark's restraint; he wasn't going back without a fight.

The door fell off its hinges with a loud crack and three men with dark suits and drawn guns climbed in over it. However, they lowered their weapons when they saw Clark. When they approached, Clark flinched back and raised his fists.

"It's okay, kid," one of them said. "You're safe now. We're here to help you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a badge. "We're FBI, Clark. We're here to bring you home. Lionel Luther is already in custody, as is a Dr. Garner. We're rounding up the staff to be sorted out later, but you don't have to worry about any of that. Just come with us, and we'll get you out of here and back home to your family. It's all over now."

Suddenly, Clark's limbs felt very heavy. He slumped forward, and the other two agents hurried to catch him. With soothing voices and careful movements, they half-carried him out of the room and through the halls. Occasionally they passed other agents or police officers and detained Luthorcorp personnel. When they finally reached the outer lobbies of the facility and Clark felt the sun through the windows, he began to grasp what was happening.

"It's really over?" Clark asked, standing a little straighter and walking a bit more easily on his own. "I'm going home?"

"That's right," the agent on his left said. They opened the doors and Clark pulled out of their hands in his hurry to get outside. He looked straight at the sun, the way kid's were told never to do, and breathed in deep. He instantly felt 100 better and couldn't stop smiling, even though he felt like he was going to cry. But the agents were pulling on his arms and leading him to the side of the building.

"Come on, kid," one said. "The press will be here soon to see Luthor get taken in. We don't want them getting a crack at you just yet."

Clark looked around sharply, but Lionel was still inside the facility locked in an office and being guarded by other agents. They could have left with him for the Metropolis offices already, where a team of lawyers was undoubtedly waiting, but they wanted to give the press a nice picture for the evening news.

"Here, kid," one of the agents sat him down on a set of concrete steps leading away from a fire exit. It was out of the way, but close enough to the officers for him to get help if he needed it. "You just take a minute to relax. Stay here. We'll come get you when it's time to go. As soon as the ambulance gets here, we'll take you in and make sure you're okay."

He left to go help his colleagues. Clark sat with his head in his hands and tried to slow his own thoughts down to something manageable. He didn't notice the door open behind him or the footsteps on the stairs until someone grasped his shoulder. When he recognized the pale, hairless hand he leapt to his feet and slammed Lex into a wall with his forearm against his throat.

"Clark!" Lex choked and clawed at the arm restraining him. "Clark, stop it! Let me explain!"

"Explain?" Clark barked. "You think I care about your explanations, you sonofabitch?"

"Clark," Lex pleaded. He held onto Clark's hand as tight as he could, trying to pry him off and hold him there at the same time. "Please, listen to me. Your parents…"

"Don't you talk about them!" Clark snapped. "I trusted you! With my life, with my family's lives! How could you do this to me? How could you let him get me?"

Clark shoved Lex back against the wall again, but it wasn't hard. Lex knew if Clark really wanted to, he could put him through the concrete. In spite of everything, Clark still didn't want to hurt him.

"You let him get me," Clark murmured. "You were supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend, Clark," Lex insisted. "I'll always be your friend."

"You are not my friend!" Clark shouted. He was starting to draw the attention of the police, but Lex waved them off. Clark was too upset to notice and realize that the police saw Lex and still weren't arresting him along with the others.

He was going to be alone. It was already starting. He had no friends left. Chloe conned him. Lex betrayed him. And Pete…Oh no, Pete! How could he have forgotten? Before Lex could get another excuse out, Clark bolted around the corner out of sight and took off at full speed, heading for the hospital.

"Clark!" Lex screamed after him, but it was too late. He was gone.


End file.
